


The Shadow of Westeros

by chaosphoenix123



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), Middle-earth: Shadow of Mordor (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-10 14:33:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 27,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4395563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaosphoenix123/pseuds/chaosphoenix123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Upon defeating the Black Hand, Talion is teleported to King's Landing. There he will rescue a boy about to be butcher by the mob. In doing so he will change the History of the Seven Kingdoms forever, and leave his mark on the world. Mordor couldn't handle him. Let see how well Westeros does, shall we? Rated M for Game of Thrones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Mordor**

Talion stands over the body of Sauron, or at least the Black Hand possess by Sauron. Celebrimbor has return back to his body, along with Sauron "death".

"It over, it finally over, Ioreth and Dirhael, you can finally rest", Talion nearly cries. A ghostly figure appears next to him.

"You have walk a long and hard road Talion, but now it has come to an end", Celebrimbor said.

"But what now?", Talion asks.

"We should travel to Valinor, the Undying Lands. It is a land of spirits. Hopefully there we can find a way to get me separate from your body".

"I was hoping we stay here, mop up the remnants of Sauron's army….", Talion started to say before a huge burst of magic in the form of black light erupts from the Black Hand's body.

"What going on?!", Talion scream over the loud noise.

"It must be a reaction to Sauron leaving the Black Hand's body, and all the magic back draft!", Celebrimbor responded.

The black light moves toward Talion at a fast pace.

"Talion quick, channel all of my magic at the light, Now!", Celebrimbor screams.

Talion focus everything he has into the creeping black light. As the two forces collide they create an explosion that engulfs Talion in a bright light of black and blue/white fighting against each other. It is the last sight he see before his world goes dark.

**King's Landing**

Talion awakens to the sounds of screaming, and swords clashing. He laying on the ground, in what looks like an alley. As he sits up grabbing his head to ease the pounding, he can't help but wonder what about happen. As he looks around he notice different structural buildings, a port, and what looks like a red castle off in the distance. This is definitely not Mordor.

"Where am I?", he asks himself. Celebrimbor appears next to him.

"It would seem that my magic clashing with the black magic, cause an explosion sending us to a different place", he explained.

"Yes, I can see that, but where? I never seen nor heard of a place like this", Talion said.

"Neither have I, but right now you should be concern about whatever making that noise", Celebrimbor warn.

Talion using his Wraith sight is able to see a massive amount of people fighting it out in the streets nearby. He able to see only a small percentage of them are actually wearing armor and wielding weapons, while the rest you like street peasants. The peasants would use their advantage in numbers to overwhelm the armored ones, killing them and taking their weapons to kill the other ones.

"It seem to be a riot", Talion says.

"Humans and your inability to keep order" Celebrimbor said.

Suddenly Talion hears a voice screaming, sounding like a child.

"Help me! Help me please! Somebody!" from out in the streets. Then he hear other voices, much more deeper, and full of malice.

"Kill the Bastard!".

"Kill the Abomination!".

"Kill them all!".

He see a boy looking to be in his preteen, with blonde hair and green eyes, with fear etch on his face running for his life.

Coming up behind him, is a mob of men and women, with weapons in their hands and the look of murder on their faces.

"That poor lad", Celebrimbor says, "Oh well, at least he won't live long enough to have to deal with the pains that come with living".

"The Hell he won't!", Talion says as he quickly scales the building next to him, and takes off running on the roofs of the houses.

"Ranger, we are in a strange land, we don't know the people, the culture, I'm surprise that we even know the language. Getting involve is unwise, we should think about a way to get to Valinor, or at least Mordor", Celebrimbor said.

"And let some defenseless boy be murder by the mob?", Talion asks, "I will not sit by and let that happen. I could never faced Ioreth and Dirhael if I did".

"It seems your mind is made-up then. Let's just hope nothing bad comes of it," Celebrimbor said grimly.

The boy and the mob come to a dead end, after a few moments. The boy turn around to see the mob moving closer towards him, with their weapons at the ready. In a sheer moment of fear the boy starts to cry and wet himself.

"I wonder how long his body can feed us for?", one man asks.

"Probably a good three days with all the food he eaten in the Red Keep, while we're starving down in Flea Bottom", another man answers.

"We could hold him hostage and demand a ransom", a woman inquired.

"Ransom takes too long and I'm hungry now, so let's dig in!", the first man yelled as he charge with his sword in the air.

The boy see the blade coming toward him, and closes his eyes waiting for the strike. But the strike never comes. He hear a sound of metal striking metal, and opens his eyes a little to see a man with the look of a Northern, but the feel of a foreigner blocking the sword with his own, before he parry it and punch the man back into the mob.

"That will be enough out of you", Talion said, "Leave now, and none of you have to die".

"You think you can kill us all, pig fucker?", the man he punch said thru a bloody mouth.

"No one has to die here today, but if you attack me or the boy, you are my enemy and I kill my enemies," Talion said.

" Kill them both, the boy and his boot-licker!", the man yelled, as a number of the mob rush toward Talion.

Talion takes a look at the boy and says, "Stand where you are if you want to live, boy".

Not even waiting for a response, Talion turns to face the first attacker as he sidestep a down swing from a club, and stab him thru the neck with his sword Urfael. The man quickly slumps to the ground. Sensing a second attack from behind, Talion turns to block the him, afterward kneeing the man in his gut. A quickly stab to the back ended the man's life.

Talion feel guilty about killing peasants, to him it was like killing a newborn baby, but these people were prepare to kill a defenseless young boy, so Talion toss his feelings on the whole matter aside. Soon he lost himself in the frenzy of combat, jumping and vaulting around the mob slaying all who held a weapon toward him, flowing like a river around his opponents, his blade cutting thru them all. He didn't even need to draw his dagger, Acharn once or uses Celebrimbor's bow, Azkar.

When he finally settle down, there were over two dozen body litter throughout the place, and him without a scratch on him, or evening breaking a sweat. Compare to orcs, these guys go down way to easy, doesn't make him feel better though. He looks up and see the mob finally starting to realize just who their messing with, with sheer terror in their eyes, and going by the smell, in their pants too.

" Leave. Now." is all Talion says.

It starts as a trickle, as one person leaves, then a stream as a few more people flee, and then it turn into a flood as the whole lot of them take off running, screaming…

"He inhuman! The shadow of Death!" he hears them say.

" _At least their right about the inhuman part",_ he grimly thinks with a dark smirk.

He turns around to see the boy trembling with fear. As he takes a step toward him the boy tries to back away, but his back already against the wall.

"Hey, Hey, I not going to hurt you, calm down, it okay", Talion says trying to relax the boy's nerves.

He puts his sword away, and shows him both hands open.

"Now how about you tell me your name, and we can see if we can find your parents, or whoever takes care of you". Judging by his clothes he must belong to some noble family, so should be hard to find.

"My name Talion. Can you tell me yours?", he asks.

The boy still trembling manage to finally talk after a moment.

" My name is Prince Tommen Baratheon of House Baratheon. Brother of King Joffery Baratheon, son of the Late King Robert Baratheon and Queen Cersei Baratheon.", the boy said before the events of the day finally took a toll on him, and he passes out from exhaustion.

Talion stands there for a moment, taking in everything Tommen just said.

"Well now" Celebrimbor starts to say, "Seem you just made this place a lot more interesting".


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Shadow, The Lady, and the Prince

The Riots rage all over King's Landing. From the slums of Flea Bottom almost to the gates of the Red Keep itself, only the Great Sept of Baelor remain untouched. Everywhere Lannister's troops and the Gold Cloaks fought for their dear lives to bring order back to the streets. Meanwhile back in the Red Keep…

"Those flithy peasants!" "How dare they rebel against their King?!", Joffrey Baratheon yells amongst the chaos. "I'll execute them all, but not before I torture the one who threw cow shit at me!".

"Are you truly that stupid?!", Tyrion Lannister yells, "The people are starving, there a war going on driving them from them homes, and Stannis is coming here to raped, pillage, and killed them all, and your mad about them throwing cow shit at you and getting angry?!".

"I AM THE KING!" Joffrey roars, "I can get mad at whatever I like!".

"There no helping you, is there?", Tyrion asks. Queen Cersei comes up to them with frantic panic on her face.

"Where is Tommen?!" "Where is my baby boy?!" she cried.

"I had him send back to the Red Keep ahead of us thru the less-populated streets", Tyrion said.

"You send him away from the main group of guards without telling me?!" "Are you trying to take all of my children away from me?!" Cersei screamed.

"Would he have been that much safer with us than away from us?", Tyrion asks. "Beside he left with at least a dozen guards, he'll be fine".

Suddenly a couple of Gold Cloak come running in carrying a wounded septa, who looks like the one that left with Tommen before the riot happen.

"What happen?" Tyrion asks. "Where is Prince Tommen?".

"Oh, my Lord, it was terrible!" "We were traveling down a supposedly desert back street to the Red Keep, when suddenly the mob appeared behind us." "They chased us down, and a few guards stay behind to buy us some time, but they didn't last long". "Soon the mob caught up with the rest of us, and...and...", she stop talking for a moment.

"AND?!" "Where is my son?!" Cersei screamed.

"As the remaining guards try to find off the mob, they told the rest of us to run away. The mob killed them and chased us, they must have realized for Prince Tommen was because they push me into a wall, and chased after him instead. I must have hit my head on the wall cause that the last thing I remember before I awoken by the guards and brought here", the septa finished. Tyrion signal the guards to take her away.

"You!" Cersei turns on Tyrion, who unlike most people stood his ground, "You just killed one of my sons, you bastard!", she screamed.

"We do not know for certain, for all we know he made have met up with some Gold Cloaks, or Lannister's troops", Tyrion said.

"You better pray to the Seven that he does, or so help me", she says as she break down crying.

"I don't see what the big deal is," Joffrey said, "all he does is play with cats all day".

_ **SMACK!** _

_**IMP SLAP!** _

Tyrion walks away wiping his hand off while Joffrey rolls around on the ground holding his face wailing.

_**In King's Landing elsewhere..** _

Tommen slowly comes to, opening his eyes to a bright light. The bright light was coming from a fire that was burning across the city. He soon spots several other fire burning all over King's Landing, lighting up the night. It reminded of him of the candles they place in the Great Sept whenever they had a service there. Though the full moon shining in the sky greatly made the two scene very different. He looks around and find himself in the room of a two-story building of some sort. A very small room with a broken table, a poor-looking bed which he laying in, a door that looks like it been repair a few times, and a window. Suddenly a voice rings out.

"I see that your finally awake", he hears. Fearing for his life, he searches the room. Where did the voice come from? In a room so small.

"Over here by the door, lad", the voice says. Tommen looks toward the door. He see a figure over there partially cover by the shadows.

Standing there, leaning against the door, eyes closed was the man he remembers saving from the mob. But he check by the door only a second ago, where did he come from?

The pushes himself off the wall and walks out of the shadow, and Tommen swears he see his eyes flash blue for a second, before their normal the next.

"Let starts from the beginning", the man says, "My name is Talion and yours is Prince Tommen, right?".

Tommen nods his head yes.

"Now how about you tell me how we can get you back to the Red Keep", Talion said.

" _You would have known that if you have check his mind like I told you while he was knock out",_ Celebrimbor said.

" _It bad enough I had to kill peasants, but I draw the line at Wraith searching a mere child's mind",_ Talion responded.

" _You had no problem checking one of the rioters who you knock out mind",_ Celebrimbor said. And he was right, Talion did notice that among the bodies of the mob he defeated, there was a guy he only knock out. Looking around to make sure no one was watching, he search his mind for information. But unfortunately being only a peasant he only knew the basic stuff. Talion now knows that he in King's Landing, the capital of a strange land call Westeros. King Joffery, Tommen's brother is on the throne, and to be honest Talion knew orcs who were less cruel than him. Also there some war going on because their rumors going around that King Joffery, along with Tommen and his sister Myrcella, are offspring of a sister-brother incest relationship between their mother and their uncle, something about one of the other opponent in the war coming to lay siege to King's Landing, and something about a hobbit who the Hand of the King or something. Other than that nothing.

"Well", Talion says to Tommen, "Can you help me help you?".

Before Tommen can answer another scream fills the air.

"Please help me!" "Someone please!" "Guards!" Guards!", cries out thru the night.

Talion moves toward the window near Tommen. As he looks out he see, a blonde woman with the look of a noble running frantically thru the streets. Her clothes are torn, with her breasts hanging out for all the world to see, and half her dress gone. Behind her seem to be around fifty men chasing after her. It didn't take a genius to realize how this would end.

"That Lady Lollys Stokeworth of House Stokeworth", he hears Tommen say.

"You know her?" Talion asks.

"She awfully nice to me and my sister. Would play with us, when everyone else was afraid to because of my mother and brother, though Uncle Tyrion says he wishes she stay away from him", Tommen said.

Talion looks at the boy before looking back out the window to see the mob getting farther and farther away. The woman is doom, but he can't go around saving everyone, the child was one thing, this was another.

"Oh well, Now back to what we were talking- Where did he go?", Talion asks.

" _He took off as soon as you turn your head",_ Celebrimbor said.

" _And you were planning on saying something when?",_ Talion asks.

" _Never, the boy is a distraction. We should be more focus on- and your jumping out the window",_ Celebrimbor says.

Talion lands on the ground, looks to his left and see Tommen taking off down the street after the mob. Soon he giving chase as well.

" _I fail to see what obligation binds you to protect this boy",_ Celebrimbor says.

"That boy is obviously going to try and help that Lollys woman, and I won't let him get hurt doing so", Talion says.

" _But that group had fifty men in it at least"_

"We face worst and came thru", Talion says.

" _Yes, but these aren't Uruks driven by bloodlust. These are Men driven by just pure lust, and that can make them more dangerous than mere Orcs",_ Celebrimbor said.

Talion climbs up a house to get a better advantage should he need it, and moves along the roofs following Tommen.

Tommen comes to a Tanner shop where the mob has stop. The mob has their backs turn to him but he can see Lollys fighting to keep the remaining of her clothes cover up, as the men try to rip them off.

" Someone please, Help me!" She screams as the men continue to rip off her dress.

"I always wonder how Noble cunt feels, maybe it will make me smarter or smell better", one man says.

"Please, all the Noble cunt in the world couldn't help you with either one of those problems", another man said, causing a cruel laughter to erupt from the mob.

With a surge of courage, Tommen yells.

"In the name of my brother King Joffrey, I demand that you stop!", he screams.

The whole mob stops what their doing and turn to look at him.

"Hey now, who the little bastard?".

"I think he said he the King's brother".

"Another one of the abomination born thru incest?".

"Yeah, that Prince Tommen, let teach him a lesson boys, then we have our fun with the bitch".

The mob starts to move toward Tommen, weapons raises.

"Prince Tommen, please run, get out of here!", Lollys scream, even though she herself could have escape as the entire mob seems to have forgotten about her, but she refuse too.

Tommen stood his ground, whether out of bravery or sheer terror he couldn't tell. The mob is a mere fifteen feet away from him when Talion who been watching the whole seem from on top of a nearby roof decide to make himself known.

Jumping down and landing behind Tommen, he rises slowly up from behind the boy prince, with Urfael and Acharn both drawn.

With the light from a nearby fire casting a shadow over him, the mob can make out a figure. Talion with his eyes glowing blue. A breeze sweep thru the city, and blows his cape slightly, giving him a fluttering effect. The fact that he landed in Wraith mode, thus unseen to the mortal eye, and him appearing directly behind Tommen, makes it look like he just rose up out of Tommen's own shadow, out of nowhere. And the light from the full moon gave him a eerie look.

The mob stops in their tracks.

"Leave the boy and the lady alone. Leave this place and I will spare your lives this night, this I promise," Talion says in a slow, cold voice.

It seem one of the men recognize Talion from earlier, causing he shaking all over.

"That him, that the one who kill over two dozens men in about a minute", his voice quaking in fear.

"That scrawny guy?" "That the Shadow of Death?", another man ask.

"Yes, I swear on the Seven that him".

"Ha, that man looks like he couldn't kill cripple, much less two dozens men".

"You should listen to your friend there", Talion said, "Last chance, leave now".

"Bugger-off, goat fucker. Lets get them boys!", and the group rush toward the pair.

Talion moves in front of Tommen, saying…

"Once again stay where you are," as he rushes the group head-on.

The first man is too slow on his sword swing, and Talion stabs him thru the throat with his dagger. Pulling the dagger out he throws it at another man who was about to throw a spear, catching him in the eye. The body slump to the floor against the side of the building. Talion parry a blade before punching the man swinging it, turn him around, delivers a strong kick to the knee that sends the man to the ground. Dodging left to avoid a club swing he decapitated another, before rolling over the man back. As he hits the ground the on the other side of the man, he swings his sword upward cutting the man from his guts upward toward his neck. Continuing with the same motion, he brings the sword down on top of the skull of a man who was trying to attack him from behind. He then dodges another man, trying to thrust at him with a spear, before kicking his leg up sending him flying in the air. He then proceeds to behead the man in mid-air . Another spear comes within a hair breath of his head before he dodges, and send Urfael thru the man skull all the way up to the hilt. This catch the man on the other side off guard, and he too is skewer with the blade thru the head. Taking his blade out and spinning to avoiding a sword swing, Talion moves gracefully around the wielder . While in mid-spin he pulls Acharn out of the man skull from earlier, and stabs both of them in his guts. The man lets out a scream before going silence forever.

In the span of a few seconds Talion killed eight men, while looking like he not evening trying, which he not.

The mob backs away in fear.

"Hey now friend, we were just joking, no more need for violence, eh", the supposed leader said, "How about this, we let you have a go at the bitch first, how does that sound? "We'll just take the sloppy seconds later, okay? Sound like a fair deal".

Rage boiled within Talion. These scums dare to put him on the same level as them. Without thinking Talion eyes blazes blue.

" **You scums!"** He roared, " **You dare put me on the same level as rapist, murders, and thieves?!" "I was going to spare your miserable lives, Now I'll do the world a favor and end them!".**

And Urfael blazes with a fiery blue that matches Talion's eyes.

When It was all over, a minute later not a single men was left standing from the mob. Talion was standing in the center of the massacre, surrounded by corpses on all sides. Tommen and Lollys were frozen in a combination of fear and awe, and both Talion's blades were drenches in the blood of men.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The Princeguard

The moon shone brightly in the sky this very night. If one was to just look up at the stars, one would think it was a peaceful night, no war, no death, just peace and quiet. But when one finally come back down to earth, they would see it anything but that.

The fires rage across King's Landing, as the riots spread all over the city. The Great Sept till remain untouched despite the fact the High Septon had been literally torn apart by the very mob that seem to avoid the place. Maybe the rioters decide not to push their luck with Seven, or maybe their just too focus on the Red Keep to care.

Outside the Red Keep the palace guards and Goldcloaks were giving it their all to keep the flood of peasants from entering the palace thru the Barbican. Crossbowmen lines the outer wall and the gates, bolt trained on the mob, ready to fire soon some of the peasants get pass the guards. Meanwhile in the Tower of the Hand….

"Bronn what the situation on the City?", Tyrion asks.

"It quite possibly might be the biggest shitstorm I ever seen," Bronn said.

"I need numbers, here Bronn. Causalities , damage report, the sites with the most trouble. Also have you heard anything on Lady Tanda Stokeworth daughter's Lolly?", Tyrion said.

"You want damage reports and trouble sites look out the window. You want casualties, well I can tell you the number of people who were alive this morning weren't be the same number of people alive tomorrow morning," Bronn said while twiddling his thumbs, "And I thought you didn't like Lolly anyway,". Tyrion sighs.

"House Stokeworth, along with House Rosby are the only major suppliers of food into the capital, we must to our utmost not to offend them, so find me her daughter", he said.

"Me and the boys will try our best, but I make no promises", Bronn said, "A lass like her lost in a mess like this, you already know what bound to happen to her, she probably be begging for death afterward".

"Why did I hired you?", he said.

"Beside the obvious reason that I saved your life?" Bronn said, "Because you need someone who you can trust, which is hard for you to find nowadays. Especially with the Queen beyond piss at you because her brat haven't turn up yet, you need me by your side, constantly I might add".

" _He right",_ Tyrion thought. Tommen still hasn't turn up yet, despite it beings hours since the septa told them what happen. Tyrion didn't know what was worst: The fact that his nephew, who he did love, was dead, or the fact that he mostly responsible for sending him to his death. Thoughts ran thru his head. Should he have kept Tommen with the rest of the group? Should he have send more guards with him? Or maybe even one or two Kingsguardmen with him? He may never find the answer to these questions, but for now , if Tommen is truly dead, he will mourn for him, and be prepare to tell Jamie, Myrcella, and unfortunately his father of what has happen. Should Cersei let him live long enough to see any of them again that is.

_**Somewhere in King's Landing** _

Behind a Tanner shop, down near the slums of Flea Bottom, stands a man surrounded by corpses. If one was to count they would seem the number of bodies was well around fifty. One man who is more a force of nature than human did this.

On one sides of the carnage is a boy in his preteen looking upon the scene with a face of terror, on the other side we have a woman looks to be in her early twenties, half naked but not even attempting to cover herself up due to the massacre she just witness.

Finally after what seem like hours, the man speaks.

"Unless you want to fend for yourself against the mob, I suggest you follow me", Talion says as he starts moving toward Lollys Stokeworth. Lolly back all the way to a nearby wall in fear and closes her eyes, fearful of what may come next. Suddenly she feels an object go over her head. She takes it off and see that Talion has given her his cape. She looks to see him glance away from her.

"Tis cold this night, you best cover up, my lady", he says while till looking away from her.

She nods and quickly cover herself up to the best of her abilities. Meanwhile Talion calls back to Tommen.

"You coming, Tommen?", he calls out.

The young Prince looks around him and seeing the destruction and mayhem that was going on, decide to follow the stranger who has saved his life twice. He ran toward him careful not to step on a body, but also trying desperately to keep the sick feeling in his gut down.

The Trio disappear into an alleyway with Talion leading from the front with Urfael and Acharn both drawn, as they move thru the night, looking for shelter from the chaos.

As they advance forward looking for shelter, Talion is using his Wraith vision to see, but was finding it difficult to see anyone. He could barely make out figure while using it.

" _Before I could see a whole horde of people, but now I can barely see anything, Why is that Celebrimbor?",_ Talion asks.

" _If I had to guess is beforehand when we first got here you were still using all the extra magic that came with the explosion from my magic and the black magic collided to see the mob, think of it as an overabundance of magic if you will",_ Celebrimbor said, " _But this Westeros is severely lacking in magic. It presence was once here, now all that remains is a small presence of it"._

" _But I remember I couldn't see humans back in Mordor, and they couldn't see me in my Wraith mode, but orcs, Uruks and ghouls could",_ Talion said.

" _The First Orcs and Uruks were former elves who have been twisted by the Dark Lords, while they now use different means to created them, they're all created thru magic thus giving them a "sixth sense" when it comes to magic or the supernatural. As for ghouls they are supernatural beings, so of course they could see you.",_ Celebrimbor started to say, " _The average human doesn't not have this due to your kind inability to have a spiritual connection with nature. Your only able to see beings that have magic flowing thru them or of a supernatural nature with the Wraith sight, along with fire, animals, and herbs of a magical nature as well._

" _And what about my other abilities? How are they affected?",_ Talion asks.

" _I'll be honest with you Ranger. Your Elf-shot can still replenished but it could take many hours for that to happen. At best you can stay in Wraith mode for two minutes at best, and all of my other Wraith abilities are severely limited",_ Celebrimbor said, " _Even draining will give you little magic"._

" _But what about branding?",_ Talion asks.

" _I would advise against it",_ Celebrimbor said.

" _Why?"._

" _Tell me this Ranger. Why do you think you were able to brand Orcs and Uruks, but not ghouls?"._

" _I don't know, why?",_ Talion asks.

" _It because Orcs and Uruks were made specifically to serve the Dark Lords and his appointed lieutenants thru fear of the Dark Lords themselves, all you did was implant my own magic into them making them think your orders were from the Dark Lord himself. You couldn't get rid of the Dark Lord's control only manipulate it to your advantage. As for why it didn't work on ghouls was they had a supernatural resistance to my magic,being consider somewhat spirits themselves As for humans though, like the other races of Middle-Earth they have free will, and my magic won't work on creatures that possess free will._

" _What about animals, like the Caragors and Graugs?",_ Talion asks.

" _You are more than welcome to try and dominate animals, though even I do not know what will happen in this world",_ Celebrimbor simply said.

" _I see",_ Talion said.

" _Which is why you should leave the boy and woman behind, and find a way for us to get back to Middle-Earth, where my abilities are more useful"._

" _I am not leaving some defenseless woman and child alone in a city that is rioting, end of discussion",_ Talion said.

" _Then I hope you a ready to face the consequences for your actions",_ Celebrimbor said.

As the trio move thru the slums they came scene of carnage everywhere they look. Bodies were lay out all over the streets. Guards, peasants, nobles, it made no differences their bodies lay next to another, and their social status meant nothing. They had to stop and hide in the shadow several times during the night cause of mob would come passing close to them, out for blood. Finally after two hours of traveling and still a long way from the castle a decision was made.

"We need to find a place to rest for the night", Talion said as he stop and look behind him at Tommen and Lollys.

"But aren't we going to the Red Keep?" Lolly asks in a panic voice, "We need to keep moving, or else they'll catch us, Please!".

"Keep your voice down.", Talion said as he look around to make sure no one heard her, "Let me asks you something. These riots started because The King wasn't feeding the people, am I right?".

Lolly look hesitated to give an answer as she look towards Tommen, possibly worry that her answer will make it back to her mother, somehow. Talion sees this, and decide to talk to Tommen instead.

"Okay then, Tommen tell me, because your brother hasn't been able to feed the people, that the reason their so angry, right?", he asks.

Tommen too looks hesiated to say anything.

"You two need to grow some backbone", Talion says, "The mob is mad at the King so that where their be centered around, if we try to go to the castle now, I can't guarantee you would make their alive, understand?".

Both Tommen and Lollys look at one another, and turn back to Talion and nod their heads.

"Good, now we make for shelter. There we'll wait out the night and hope the mob has died down by morning, come let us go", Talion said as they started moving again.

They manage to put some distance between them and the mob by traveling into less populated areas, and soon they found themselves an abandon two-story building that was in sight of the Red Keep.

The trio creep towards the door, and Talion holds up a hand.

"Stay here", he whispers as he slowly opens the door. He scans the room for any signs of life, he doesn't see any, but life in Mordor has taught him to never just assume. He activate his Wraith sight, which while it can't see human life, it does light up a small room easily, allowing him to see in the parts of the room not touch by the light from the fires raging in the distance outside. Once he has deem the room safe he moves upstairs.

Upon getting to the second floor, he see the room has been ransacked by rioters. But seeing no sight of life he goes back down stairs to get the duo.

As Tommen and Lollys move into the room their instantly shock by the state of the room, but seeing how they had no choice they went with it.

"Stay away from the windows, and keep your head down", Talion started to say, "Their still rioters about even at this hour, so we can't be too careful here".

Both Tommen and Lollys move to the bed that in the room. Thought morbidly disgust at the state of it, the night was cold and sleeping on the floor was out of the question.

"You two get some sleep, I don't know whether or not tomorrow will be an easy day for us. I'll take watch tonight, but we move at first light", Talion said.

It would be almost impossible for either of the duo to sleep with all that has happen today, and Talion notice this for the window where he was keeping watch. Thinking back to a song that Ioreth used to sing to put Dirhael asleep when he was a baby, so he figure it would work here as well. So he sings it softly though enough for them to hear, but only them.

_On winds and waters may you cross,_

_See mountains white and blue._

_But on your road, let's not forget_

_The love I have for you_

_Dance on beaches in Anfalas_

_Sleep in moonlit field of view_

_May you cross another golden age_

_With preciousness free-flowing_

_With Halfling, Elves, and Dwarves engage,_

_Their wisdom on you bestowing._

As he finishes, he looks over and see Tommen and Lollys both looking at him.

"Where did you learn that lovely song from, kind sir?", Lollys asks.

"My wife used to sing it to my son when he was baby to help him go to sleep", Talion answered.

"Where are your wife and son now Talion?", Tommen asks.

Talion face takes on a dark look as he remember seeing both Ioreth and Dirhael bodies laying before him, killed by the Black Hand.

"They're dead", He starts, "Taken from me only a few mere months ago".

Tommen and Lollys both look awkward after bringing up such an uncomfortable discussion.

"But, never mind that you two should get some sleep", Talion said.

"Could you see that song again, if it not too much trouble?", Tommen asks.

Talion smile a little and starting singing again, this time within a few moments both woman and child were fast asleep.

A few hours past, and Talion has been starting out the window the whole time. The fires seem to have been either put out or there just wasn't anything left for them to burn. It seem it might be smooth sailings tomorrow for the trio to get to the Red Keep.

Suddenly Talion see movement across the street as two figures made their way out of an alley nearby. Talion gets a bad feeling about the two and ducks down. Using Celebrimbor's superior Elf hearing he listens in on the two.

"Damn we really fuck up our opportunity here", said the first man, who for living in a city that is starving looks surprisingly well fed and in shape.

"We had one job to do, to start a riot and use it to kill, either a member of the Royal Family or the dwarf", the other man said, whose physique match the first one.

"I told you to place a rock inside that cow's shit you threw at King's Joffrey, that would have at least knock him unconscious so I could have threw the spear I had with me at him", the first man said.

"Shut up John I know, now the Red Woman will have both our heads if we don't killed at least of the them", the other man said.

"I heard rumors that Prince Tommen was being chased by a mob earlier but manage to escape, thanks to the help of some stranger, Tom", John said.

"Just rumor, no way that spoiled brat could survive in this mess, not let get out of here and back to Dragonstone, John", said Tom. Silence was his answer.

"John?", as Tom turns around he see John standing still. He also see a blade coming out of John's mouth and blood stream down his body. As the blade pulls is pull out and John slumps to the ground, a man with black hair, and glowing blue eyes.

"So your the ones who are making my day more difficult than it should be", the man says in a cold emotionless voice, "I'll have to do something about that".

Tom takes off running and manage to get a few steps before a sudden pain in his leg bring him to the ground. When he looks he see a dagger sticking out thru his leg. Suddenly he is turn on his side, and see the man put his hand on his head before yelling

"Forfeit your mind!" before he feels a burning sensation courses thru his head.

As Talion searches Tom's mind he finds that this Red woman, who real name not even this man knows, literally has red hair and wears red dresses is the one who send them, and she works for the Stannis guy. He also finds that the duo came in with the flood of refugees trying to escape the war. When he finds this man can offer him no more information, he pulls Acharn out from his leg and stabs him thru the eye.

" _It seems this day keeps getting more and more complicated",_ Talion thinks.

" _Let us hope we do not become embroiled in whatever is about to come",_ Celebrimbor says, as Talion head back to the room.

**The Next Morning**

At first light the trio set off. As Talion predicted the worst of the riots has passed, but the guards were till trying to restore order in the southern parts of the city, so the majority of them were there. Luckily the Talion, Tommen, and Lollys made it to the Red Keep without any more incidents. Meanwhile in the Throne Room…

"You need to open up some trade agreements with the Free Cities if we are to keep food coming into King's Landing", Tyrion tells Joffrey.

"Why should I care that a few peasants are starving?" Joffrey said atop his throne flanked on both side by the Kingsguards, " As long as I'm fed that all that matter".

"And what of your guards, the Goldcloaks, the servants, or even your own family?" "Are they not important to use as well", Tyrion asks.

"Mother has all the food she need, and you don't eat much to begin with, now do you?", Joffrey jokes which get a laugh out of Meryn Trant. The Hound just stands next to the Throne with a bored look on his face.

" _This boy doesn't realized that the riots yesterday will be nothing compare to what will happen when Stannis and his army get here",_ Tyrion thinks. Bronn who standing next to him, only grins at the bonds that the Royal Family has with one another.

"On another matter, what of my brother, have the Goldcloaks found him yet?", Joffrey ask off-handily while checking his fingernails.

"Unfortunately, Prince Tommen hasn't turn up yet, and the majority of the guard are in the southern parts of the city quelling the last of the riots, they have no spare men to conduct a search", Tyrion says with a sadden tone.

"Oh, Mother must not like that, especially since your the one who send him away from the main group before the riots broke out", Joffrey says with a smug look on his face.

Just as he said that Cersei walks into the throne room, with Lady Tanda behind her, with a look of fury on her face.

"Well, dear brother, it the next morning and my baby boy still hasn't been brought to me. What do you have to say for yourselves for taking away another child of mine?" she asks Tyrion

Before Tyrion can answer, a guard comes bursting thru the doors and into the Throne Room.

"Your Majesty, Your Lordship, Your Grace, please forgive the intrusion, but I ran all the way from the front gate to tell you!", the guard said.

"Tell us what?! Well, out with it!", Tyrion says.

"Yes my lord. Prince Tommen and Lady Lollys Stokeworth have return, unharmed! Their coming this way even as we speak", the guard tell them.

"My Baby boy has finally return?!" Cersei cries out.

"My Daughter has been found?!", Lady Tanda

"You found him?! Oh thank the Seven, and Lady Lolly on top of that!", Tyrion said.

"Actually my Lord, it wasn't the guard who found them?" the guard said.

"What do you mean, explain yourself", Meryn Trant said.

"They we're escorted up to the front gate by a man not of the guard", the guard said.

Just as he said this, Prince Tommen along with Lollys Stokeworth and Talion come walking into the room, with eight guards behind them.

"Mother!" Tommen yells as he runs up to Cersei who catching him in a hug, with tears running down her face.

"Tommen! Are you okay? Are you hurt anywhere?" she asks while looking him over.

"Mother I'm fine thanks to Talion", Tommen points over to him. Lady Tanda during this time has embrace Lolly in a tearful hug.

"Oh, thanks the Gods your safe, my dear child!", She cry out barely able to stand that Lolly had to hold her up.

"Yes Mother, and it all thanks to Sir Talion here that Prince Tommen and I were able to make it back here safety", Lollys says.

Tyrion walks over to Talion.

Talion is too busy taking in the scene of Tommen hugging his mother. It reminds him of the time Dirhael was out too late one night and Ioreth was rack with worry. Talion found him a little while later, and brought him back to his mother. Turns out he got lost while out pretending to be a Ranger like his dad. The scene that happen afterward is pretty much the scene that playing out now.

"Your name is Talion, is it?", he hears a voice call out to him. He looks around and see no one talking to him.

"Down here, if you will", he hears. He looks down to see a hobbit staring up at him. If he recalls from the peasant who he mind search, he is Hand of the King.

"What the matter, never seen a dwarf before?", Tyrion asks. Talion face takes on a confused look.

"No, where I come from dwarves are taller, you the size of a Hobbit", Talion answers.

"Hobbits eh, that something new", Tyrion answers.

"I mean no disrespect", Talion said not wanting to cause an incident.

"None taken kind sir. For if my dear nephew is right, I own you a great thanks, for bringing him and Lollys Stokeworth back safely", Tyrion said.

"Just doing what any honorable man would have done in the situation", Talion answer with a straight face.

" _Honor? "He reminds me of Ned Stark when he talks says that",_ Tyrion thought.

"Nevertheless, I own you a debt and a Lannister always pays his debts", Tyrion said, "Name anything you want, if within my power I will grant it".

"Once again, I mean no disrespect but I require no reward for helping the lad and lass, they were in trouble, and needed help", Talion said.

"You do realizes you saved not only the Prince who next in line for the Throne, but also the Daughter of one of the Houses in the Crownlands, right?", Bronn asks, "Why you could have the crown pay for all your expenses at the whorehouses in the city if you want".

"Doing what right is it own reward, all I ask is that I'm allowed to be on my way", Talion respond back.

"Awww, Do you really have to go Talion? "You could stay here in King's Landing with us", Tommen said with a sadden tone. Cersei notices this and went into her overprotective mother mode.

" _This man is honorable, trustworthy and seem to have gotten on Tommen good side, I could use this",_ Tyrion thought.

"Might I make your a different kind of offer then?", he asks.

"What is it?", Talion asks.

"I won't lie to you, the coming days will be hard for the city, with the war, food shortages, and other matters. During this time the Royal Family protection is of utmost importance. While King Joffery has the Kingsguard to look after him, Queen Cersei has her own guards made up of knights from House Lannister, and I myself the Handsguard", as he points toward Bronn, " I'm afraid Prince Tommen has no one to really guard him, other than palace guards. As the Prince will soon be of age when he will have to travel and represent the Crown, it imperative that he surrounded by people he can trust and who will defend him, should it come to that".

"What are you saying Tyrion", Cersei asks, even though she had a feeling about what she about to ask him.

"Talion, I would like to ask you to be the first member of a new guard detail that I want to form to guard Prince Tommen",Tyrion asks.

Talion was about to open his mouth to politely decline until he saw Tommen face with a look of hopefulness on it. The boy really wanted him to stay.

" _This could present an opportunity, Ranger", Celebrimbor started to say, "As head of a guard you would have access to the whole castle, including the Royal Library"._

" _Why would I need access there?",_ Talion asks.

" _Think Ranger. A Royal Library would have books from all over the world, we could use their knowledge to help find our way home",_ Celebrimbor said.

" _So you're saying you want me to take the position?"._

" _Only until it given us what we need to return to Middle-Earth"._

" _Very well then",_ Talion says.

"Very well, then I accept your offer", Talion tells Tyrion. Tommen jumps with joy upon hearing this.

"Thank you for accepting my offer, Talion", Tyrion says.

"Now wait just a minute!", Cersei screams out, "I will now have some random stranger protecting my son!".

"But dear sister, it seems that Tommen likes and trusts him, what else do we need?" Tyrion counters, "And he did save his life".

"Don't get me wrong, I'm thankful for him saving my son life, but doesn't mean I accept him to guard my son him", Cersei says.

"Then what would it take for to accept him?", Tyrion asks.

"A trial perhaps? To prove if he worthy of such a task", Master Pycelle, who has been ignored up till now says, even though he been in the Throne Room the entire time.

Cersei quickly jumps on this idea and thinks up of an impossible challenge that no man in the Seven Kingdoms not even Jamie could do.

"Yes a trial. And I have the perfect one in mind", She says with a wicked smile on her lips. Tyrion did not like where this was going. "For someone to protect the Prince, he must be a swordsman among swordsman. My challenge to this man to prove he has what it takes to protect my son, is that he must defeat the entire present Kingsguards, here and now".

The whole Throne room goes silence upon hearing this. Defeat the entire Kingsguards? No man alive could do that. The only one who could possibly do that is the late Arthur Dayne and the former Barristan Selmy, if both were in their prime. Tyrion was livid at the proposal.

"I object to this unfair challenge, there isn't a man alive-", he started to said

"I accept" Talion said stopping Tyrion rant.

The whole room including Joffery and Cersei were taken back by how quickly Talion accepted this challenge. Sandor who has been standing quietly the whole time, raised a eyebrow at this.

"Then there isn't a problem. You may begin when your ready", Cersei says with a smirk on her face.

"I assumed it not to the death, your Majesty" Talion asks Cersei.

"Oh, of course not, just until the combatant are unable to stand up, and it only to wound not to kill", she says. " _But accident due happen, don't they",_ she thought.

"And does the King accept these terms", Talion asks Joffery.

Joffery who couldn't care less simply says "I do", cause he already knows the outcome of the match.

Talion draws Urfael and ready it as four members of the Kingsguard strolled forward at him. The Hound stay at the throne to watch and see how this will played out.

Meryn Trant steps up first, fully intended on putting this cocky bastard in his place. He charges at Talion with his sword raises. As he brings it down to strike, Talion simply sidestep and deliver a hard punch to Sir Meryn faces sending him staggering back about ten feet from him.

Everyone in the room lets out shocked gasps at what just happen. Bronn on the other hand simply laughs out loud.

"Ha! It seems your better off at fighting little girls and peasants than fighting a real swordsman", he says, as Meryn turns a vicious glare in his directions. Bronn simply laughs some more at this.

Suddenly Talion senses a attack coming from behind. Simply putting his blade behind he back he intercepts a strike from Sir Blount. Twisting out of the way he delivers a strike to his kneecap, bringing him down to the ground. Twirling Urfael in the air he delivers the plummet straight into the back of his head. Even with his helmet on Blount feels the full force of the hit, and is knocked unconscious. He falls to the ground with a loud smacking noise as his armor meet the floor.

Sir Greenfield and Sir Moore presses the attack both swinging their swords in perfect arcs as Talion is force to block, dodge, and weave out the way of their blows. He finally see a opening when Greenfield brings his sword back way too much, and Moore raises his sword straight up. Seeing a window of opportunity he runs and vault over Greenfield, as he lands behind him he kicks out both his knee, and as he falls to the ground, he rolls over him, grabs his head as it still down, and delivers a knee strike to Greenfield face, breaking his nose. The blow is enough that he too slumps to the ground an second later.

Talion turns to meet the blade of Moore who has recover from the shock of seeing his comrade on the floor, and once again duel Talion. The two match blades for a few moments before Talion is able to take advantage of a upward blade-lock to twirl Moore blade out of his hands, toward the windows, before delivering a kick to the guts, follow by him slamming his face into the ground. Safe to say Moore doesn't get back up after that.

Meryn who has had enough of Talion humiliating the Kingsguard charges at Talion who back is too him. His blades is mere inches from striking Talion head, before he suddenly spins out of the way to position himself behind Meryn kicking out his legs, which sends Meryn flying upwards off the ground, despite him being in full armor. The last thing Meryn see is Talion fist as it slams into his face, sending him down the whole three feet from the air into the hard floor. A loud slamming noise echoes throughout the Throne room.

"What are you idiots doing?!", Joffrey screams out, "Can you not defeat one simple man?!" "Hound, beat this man into the ground".

Hound strolls forward with an unusual smile on his face. It been a while since he face a man who could possibly give him a challenge. His brother doesn't count cause that an entire different matter, but still it sadden him that he may have to kill this guy just to keep the King happy.

As Talion watches the giant man draws his sword, he realizes this man has the air of a season warrior. He much more dangerous then the other lot. He realizes this even more as he the man swings his sword, and when Talion blocks it, it sends him staggering back a few steps.

" _Careful Rangers, this man is not without skill",_ Celebrimbor warns.

The two trade blows for what seems like hours, with Talion having to instead of blocking the Hound attacks he forces to dodges out of the way of them. He would try to vault over the Hound only to be grabbed and push back by him.

"Your a clever little fox, aren't ya", Sandor said to Talion, "But the Hound job is to catch clever little foxes".

The two continued to trade blows as Talion desperately look for a opening amiss the flurry of strikes that the Hound delivers. Urfael can easily takes the blows but Talion's body having a hard time with them though. Talion is on the defensive as the Hound pressed him towards a pillar on the outskirts of the Throne Room. As the Hound raises his mighty great-sword to delivers a thundering blows, Talion turns around exposing his back to the Hound, and is able to get up the pillar just as the sword hits the very spot where he was just standing. The Hound, who known for his immense strength finds that is sword is now imbedded into the very pillar itself. He looks up to see Talion jump off the pillar and delivers a plummet strike to his head. But the Hound ever stubborn refuses to go down so easily like the other weak Kingsguardmen, as he struggles to put his sword out of the pillar.

Talion notices this and jumps and delivers a second blow to Sandor head, this time with a little more strength behind it. Still the Hound does not yield even as he falls to his knee, he still tries to pull his sword.

"Yield, you have already proven yourself a worthy opponent, there no shame in this defeat", Talion tries to tell him.

"You think this is about honor?", The Hound says, "Your can take your honor and shove it up your ass, this is simply about me killing you now". And in a final great show of strength is able to pull the great sword out of the pillar. Using the last of his strength to stand up he charges Talion with a downswing. Talion puts on of his strength in parry the strike letting it slide downward along Urfael. As he feels his sword finally free the burden of the Hound's great sword, he spins and attempt to delivered a strike to his head. As the blade nears the Hound's head at the last second he turns it so that the flat of the blade collide with Sandor helmet-less head. The noise is heard throughout the Throne Room and beyond as the Hound finally goes to his knees once more. He looks over at Talion, and his last word before he passes out were simply…

"I got your scent now you clever little fox and I'm going to snuff you out one of these days", he says as he falls forward and lands on the ground.

The whole Throne room from Tyrion to Bronn, from Joffrey to Cersei, from Lollys to Tommen, and even Sanaa and Shae who walks in mid-way to see what the commotion are standing pure shock, at what just happen.

The entire Kingsguards defeat by a unknown swordsman. How was this possible. The Kingsguard are consider the best swordsmen in all of Westeros. For them to be defeated by a single man.

Tyrion is the first to snap out of his shock. He walks over to Talion, but not before delivering a smug look toward Cersei who still in shock. Tommen snaps out of his shock and replaces it with a face of pure joy.

"Now that were done with the trial things, I Tyrion Lannister, As The Hand of the King, hereby grants you Talion, as the Captain of the newly established guard detail for Prince Tommen", Tyrion says.

Talion looks down at Tyrion who merely smiles.

"Congratulation, First Captain of the Princesguard".


	4. Confidence

**Chapter 4**

**Confidence**

"So what are my duties as Captain of the Princesguard?", Talion asks Tyrion as they walk down the halls with Bronn by their side.

"Well beside the obvious task of protecting my dear nephew", Tyrion begun to explain, "You will be task with assisting the Gold Cloaks and the Kingsguard, once they have woken up and been treated of course."

"I don't think there be too keen on cooperating with Mr. Captain here when they wake up", Bronn chide in.

"I don't care if they don't like it they'll do it regardless", Tyrion answered back, "Now where was I? Oh yes, you will also need to assist me in any other matter they may be crucial to the Prince's survival."

"So basically as long as the Prince's life may be at stake, you can use me however you wish? Is that what you're saying here?", Talion asks knowing full well from the beginning that the whole Princesguard thing was a ruse to a certain degree.

"I'm hurt dear sir. Do you really believe that I would manipulate my beloved nephew's savior and now guardian to carry out my evil deeds?", Tyrion asks, "I mean you're going to be protecting my nephew, it just until you find more men to aid you it will just be you and the castle guards doing so,"

Talion looks at him for a second, silently judging him.

" _He doesn't give off the same aura that the Queen was giving, and he look like he was indeed grateful for me bringing Tommen back to him_ ", Talion tells Celebrimor.

" _Don't be fool by his hobbit-like appearance Talion, this man may be the most cleverest person we met so far in this land",_ Celebrimor warned.

"I have "heard" word of an army coming to lay siege to this city", Talion told Tyrion, "Is this true?"

Tyrion moves to look out a window before replying, "Not going to lie to you, Ser Talion. Our reliable spymaster has received word that while Renly was killed by an assassin, all of his men have gone over to his brother's Stannis side, even House Tyrell the head house of the Reach. Even worse Stannis is using some of his men to block my father from be able to send reinforcement. The Lannister's army is basically fighting a war on three front, one to the north, one to the east, and one to the south."

"How many?", Talion asked, "How many men are in the approaching army? And stop calling me ser."

"Last count was at least ninety- thousands strong, with sixteen thousands cavalry, ten thousand archers, and well over seventy thousand infantry", Tyrion answered.

"And we have…." Talion started to say.

"Barely eight thousand men who can wield a sword", Bronn chimed in, "So in other words, we're about to get fuck harder than a virgin at a Dorne brothel."

Talion and Tyrion both turn to look at Bronn who was simply looking back at them, "Well it the truth unless you two have some grand plan to turn this all around."

"Well we have dragon-fire, that's something", Tyrion remarked, "If we use it carefully we may be able to land a devastating first strike that they will not see coming."

"Unless this "first strike" of yours can kill a hundred thousand men, it about as good to us as the cunt on the throne", Bronn said as the trio made their way to the battlements.

_**Stannis's Camp** _

The army camp of Stannis Baratheon was alive with energy, as men and beast made preparation for war.

"I don't like it", Stannis remark as he pace inside his tent in the middle of the camp, "It just seem too easy."

"Your Majesty, what do you mean?", Davos questioned.

"The Reach houses, especially the Tyrell", Stannis answered, "I was expecting them to retreat back to their castles after Renly's death, not join my side."

"But this is a great opportunity for us my king. With the Reach at your command, the Lannisters and the North even combine have less men than us."

"Fewer", Stannis corrected, "They have fewer men than us."

Davos shakes his head before continuing, "What I mean is that with you sending men to block the Lannisters' path and the Vale and Dorne remaining neutral, the road to King's Landing is open, ripe for the picking. At our current pace, we'll be there with ten days."

"I just don't like having men who allegiance flips so easily on my side that all", Stannis pointed out, "I want a close eye kept on the houses, most importantly the Tyrell and their Taryl dogs."

Davos is about to leave when suddenly…

"Wait!", Stannis said.

"What is it, Your Grace?", Davos wondered.

"On second thought send the entire army of House Taryl to deal with the Lannister. I'll will not have the Tyrell's strongest allied house so close to me like a knife to my throat. I want to keep them as far away from one another as possible. And I want the entire fleet, except for a small flotilla of ships to be send to the Iron Islands. If Baron Greyjoy thinks he can rebel a second time he got another thing coming. I don't except them to actually conquer them but they should keep them busy long enough for us to take the capital and joined them later. Like you said, we have more than enough forces. We can take the capital by land alone, with the small flotilla blockade its port", Stannis ordered, "I want this war ended as soon as possible and with the manpower and resources to fight on multiple fronts I can."

"Aye my king", as Davos left to carried out his orders while Stannis draws his attention back to the map in the middle of his tent. As he looked upon the spot where King's Landing was a single thought crosses his mind…

" _I will give them one chance to surrender. They will bend the knee or they will die."_

_**King's Landing** _

It been a week since Talion became captain of the Princeguard, and frankly he was getting sick of it. Sure access to the Royal Library has come in handy in finding out information about Westeros, but unfortunately nothing has turn up yet about any areas of magic expect for perhaps The North or Essos to the east. But beside that one thing has annoy him to no end…

" _He plays with cats all day!",_ Talion thought to Celebrimor as he walked the halls of the Red Keep behind the young prince, " _He has a ton of cats and he name them all!"_

" _You chose to save the boy",_ Celebrimor pointed out, " _This is all on you."_

" _You were the one who was all for me becoming the prince's bodyguard if I remember correctly",_ Talion snapped back.

" _I was merely taken advantage of the situation you put us in, nothing more",_ Celebrimor counter.

" _And it not just the boy who the problem. Between his mother who sends heated glares my way every time she see me and the Hound fellow who just gives me that crooked smile it beginning to get really annoying. I have to fake eating and sleeping so people won't get suspicious. I'm pretty sure the Queen has been poisoning my food a couple times, but thanks to the rune on Archarn that makes me immune to poison I'm fine",_ Talion thought remembering all the funny tasting food he been eating for the past few days.

"Hey Ser Talion", Tommen called out ahead of him.

"You can just call me Talion, I don't remember being knighted Prince Tommen", Talion responded getting tired of being called Ser by everyone.

"Okay Talion, think you could teach me those fancy swords trick of yours?", the prince asked causing Talion to arc an eyebrow.

"You want to learn the way of the sword?", Talion ask actually please the prince is taking interest in something else other than cats.

The current second-in-line for the throne suddenly looked a little nervous after Talion asked that, "Well… it just I felt completely helpless both those times you save my life and I figure I could learn to defend myself that all. My father was a great warrior and he try to train me with the war-hammer but it proved to heavy for me to use, so after seeing you in action I figure the sword would be easier", Tommen explained, "And Joffrey would probably think twice before messing with me if I knew how to use a sword."

" _So that what this is all about_ ", Talion realized, " _He tried of getting tormented by his brother."_

"Prince Tommen, you're aware a large army will be here within three days to siege this city, correct?", Talion asked.

Tommen nods his head sadly.

"According to your uncle, I'll be helping him and Bronn defend the city walls", Talion stated then watch as Tommen face sadden.

" _All great now I made the kid sad",_ Talion thought before changing his mind, "But I'll give you some pointer later on today after supper, and if this siege goes in our favor I'll train you more, okay?"

The young prince's face brighten up with that statement as he shakes his head vigorously, "Yes! That would be wonderful!"

"But first we have to work on that confidence of yours. You need to be able to stand up for yourself. Your brother may be the king, but he still your brother. You shouldn't have to take grief from him", Talion said.

"Guess you're right about that", Tommen laugh nervously, "I guess playing with cats all day doesn't help with that."

Talion was about to say something when suddenly a wail coming from the throne room caught his attention. It seem to catch Tommen as well as he turns around to the direction the noise was coming from…

"That sounds like Lady Sansa's voice", he remark, "What going on?" as he took off toward in that direction with Talion right behind him.

**The Iron Throne**

Talion and Prince Tommen arrive at the entrance to the throne room and greeted by a sight that Talion could hardly believe…

" _Is he pointing a crossbow at that girl?"_ Talion thought as King Joffrey started to speak…

"You're here to answer for your brother's latest treason", the king said while aiming a crossbow straight at Lady Sansa who was on her knees begging for her life. Talion also took note that almost all of the Kingsguard was protecting the throne once again.

" _Took them long enough to get out of the infirmary",_ Talion thought as a brief smile graces his lips.

"Your Grace, whatever my traitorous brother has done I had no part in", Sansa pleaded.

" _So much for the saying blood is thicker than water",_ Talion thought as Joffrey called upon Lancel Lannister, a boy Talion only knew in passing, to tell everyone just what Sansa's brother did to earn for her to earn this type of treatment.

"Using a sort of veil magic that he no doubt learn from across the Narrow Sea or from your heretic Old Gods, your brother, The Traitorous King of the North fell upon Stafford Lannister with an armies of wolves. They butchered thousands of good men", The squire to King Robert reported.

"Did the man forget to put sentries up? Did he even scout the area", Talion's voice rang out from the entrance as he and a nervous Prince Tommen walked in. As everyone turn to look at him he could the look of surprise on Lancel's face.

"I beg your pardon?" Lancel said.

"I ask if this Stafford fellow even bother to perform proper reconnaissance", Talion said, "I'm assuming this happen at night, correct?"

"It did", Lancel answered, "What does that have to do with any-"

"Then he just fell to simple ambush, which could have been prevented if he had taken the simplest of precautions, and that is proper recon of the area and if he would have posted an adequate number of sentries", Talion interrupted, "Trust me, I know a thing or two about ambushes."

"That is my blood you insult-", Lancel try to say before once again Talion cuts him off.

"A defeat is a defeat. War does not care what your family name is", Talion said not evening spare the boy a glance as he said it instead looking at the king.

"I will not be lecture by some filthy scum like you!", Lancel bellows as he grabs the hilt of his sword only to stop upon Talion turning his eyes toward him. The same eyes that made orcs run away in fear not too long ago. (Though they weren't glowing)

"You draw that sword lad", Talion threaten, "And I'll rip out that insulting tongue of yours out and shove it up your arse."

Lancel immediately back up away from Talion, bumping into the people behind him, all the while shaking like a leaf.

Talion gives him one last glare before turning his attention at King Joffrey, or more precisely the crossbow he had pointed at Sansa.

"Your Majesty", Talion said as the words left a bitter taste in his mouth, "The battle occur hundreds if not thousands of miles away. Surely you cannot blame the girl for something her brother did way up north."

" _Though after the hobbit explain to us the circumstances that cause her brother to rebel, even I can't blame him for rising up in arms",_ Celebrimor said, " _The king had his father beheaded and then demanded that he come and swear allegiance to the crown."_

As Joffrey thinks over the words that Talion said, the Ranger of Gordon notices the Hound was looking at him again with a look of bloodlust _, "This guy lust for a fight could easily rival a uruk, if not surpass it."_

Then Joffrey spoke, "Killing you would send your brother message."

" _As well as ensure any prisoners taken by him be shown no mercy",_ Talion mused as he notices Tommen looking frighten by this whole ordeal, " _Really have to teach this kid to have some backbone."_

"But mother insist that I keep you alive", as the King puts down the crossbow and tells Sansa to stand.

" _Thank the gods he still sucking on his mother's tits",_ Talion thinks to himself.

"So we'll have to send him a message another way, Ser Meryn", he ordered as the Kingsguardman moves toward the still-frighten girl.

"Leave her face", Joffrey commanded, "I like her pretty."

And with that Ser Meryn delivers a vicious armored punch straight to Sasha's gut. The girl staggers back, but to Talion's surprise she doesn't fall…

At least not until Ser Meryn hits her leg with the flat of his sword sending the sobbing Stark girl to the ground.

" _I should do something. They're beating a helpless girl",_ Talion thought as he resisted the urge to pull out Urfael.

" _If you get involve in this, the king will not take kindly to it",_ Celebrimor warned, " _At least if you're not ordered to do so by the prince or the hobbit."_

" _I know that, but this isn't right!",_ Talion countered.

"It seen my future queen is overdress, unburden her if you will", Joffrey ordered as Talion could make out the beginning of a sadistic smile on his face as Ser Meryn rip Sansa's dress. The poor girl struggles to covered herself up while enduring the humiliation at the hands of her future husband.

As he looks over at Prince Tommen the boy was shaking with fright.

" _It would seem the boy has seen this type of behavior before, or more so he been on the receiving end of it",_ Celebrimor pointed out.

"Prince Tommen", Talion whispers, "You can end this, just give the order."

The poor boy looks up at Talion with a look of fright, "But Joffrey wouldn't like that", the boy fretted.

"Since when do you care what he likes? He obviously doesn't care what you like", Talion stated, "A week ago you stood up to a mob of over fifty angry men to protect Lady Lollys, surely you can stand up to your brother."

"If we want your traitor brother to hear us, then we're going to have to speak louder!", Joffrey yelled as Ser Meryn raises his sword high.

"Tommen!", Talion whispers harshly addressing the boy without his title.

Before Ser Meryn can bring his sword down, a voice cuts through the tension…

"Ser Talion stop this madness!", Tyrion orders.

And in the blink of an eye Archarn is pull out of it sheath and thrown straight into Ser Meryn's shoulder, impaled itself deep within it. As the man drops his sword and collapse to the ground, Tyrion walks in with Bronn at his side while continuing his rant…

"What kind of knight beats a helpless girl?", Tyrion asks but Meryn was in no position to respond as he try desperately to pull the dagger out but was failing.

But Talion being the nice guy that he was decided to help him out and strolls over and easily pulls it out, though he did twist it a little before doing so. As the man's scream of pain fill the throne room…

"Ser Talion, make him be quiet please if you don't mind" Tyrion said.

"With pleasure", Talion said as he delivers a solid kick to face to knock the Kingsguard unconscious.

"Someone get the girl something to cover herself", Tyrion commanded to anyone who was listening in which Talion rips the white cloak off the unconscious Meryn and uses it to cover the girl.

"Ser Talion, please see Prince Tommen to his quarters, afterward meet me in my studies. New information has just arrived and we need to discuss it.", Tyrion said as he look toward Joffrey who took a step back from the imp, "I need to educate my nephew, and I don't wish for my favorite nephew to witness it."

Talion walks over to the still shaking prince and leads him out of the room as Tyrion launches a barrage of insults at King Joffrey.

As the duo walk to Tommen's chambers…

"I couldn't do it", Tommen started to cried, "I couldn't stand up to Joffrey."

"There there lad, it nothing to be ashamed of", Talion assured, "It just something we have to work on during your swordsmanship training."

"But I'm so weak. How can I wield a sword to defend myself if I can't stand up to my brother", Tommen sobbed as tears started running down his face.

"Get some rest lad", Talion tells him as they enter Tommen chambers, "After I go see what your uncle wants, I'll come back and we'll begin our first day of training."

This brighten Tommen up a bit and the servants lead him into his inner chambers.

"Boy going to take some work that for sure", Talion mumbles to himself.

" _Honestly this is a waste of time ranger. You have more importantly things to do then teach a child the way of the sword",_ Celebrimor berated.

" _I couldn't say no",_ Talion countered, " _The way he asked me to teach him reminded of how my son Dirhael asked me all those years ago."_

**Tower of the Hand**

"Are sure of this?!", Talion yelled after Tyrion got done talking.

"Yes" Tyrion answered, "Stannis has send more troops to fight my father's forces while sending most of his fleet to fight the Iron Islands. But we are still looking at a force of at least seventy thousands strong coming our way. Evening as we speak Stannis' army has split up and is laying siege to Castle Stokeworth, Duskendale, and Rosby and I don't expect them to last long. We need not worry about Dragonstone though, Stannis only left a skeleton crew to maintained it. No doubt though the separate forces will join back up together to besiege King's Landing, and if our information is correct they will be here by noon tomorrow."

Talion was silence at this new bit of information.

"Now I was going to ask you to find more men to augment the Princeguard, but seeing how we're strap for time, you will have to suffice alongside the regular castle guards", Tyrion added, "But I'll will need you on the battlements tomorrow alongside Bronn and myself, Ser Talion."

"Fine, I'll be there, but you have to stop calling me Ser", Talion said as he looks out the windows while thinking about what tomorrow will bring.

**A/N: So let see what happens tomorrow when Stannis arrives on the scene. I also know that scene in the throne room happen before the riots, but I couldn't resisted. And to the best of mine knowledge it really didn't have much of a profound affect on the story other than showing us that Joffrey feared Tyrion, and that he a coward. Sorry no fight scene this time, but that will come next chapter.**

**Chapter 5 Champion: Talion takes on the Knight of the Flowers .**


	5. First Clash

Chapter 5

First Clash

**The Red Keep**

" _Someone is coming",_ Celebrimor informed Talion as he was studying the book in his room that he found in the Royal Library called " _The Ancient Magic of Westeros"_ while everyone else slept in extremely early hours of the morning. The small compartment use to be a closet for the castle servants to store their supplies for cleaning the Royal bedrooms but due to the vicinity it had to Prince Tommen's chambers Tyrion had it change into Talion's personal quarters. Which was fine for him cause he never like the luxury life anyways and the room serve his purpose in keeping his "living" status a secret since it had no windows, only one way in, a nice enough bed and due to the structure of the hallway outside of it he could hear the echoing of the footsteps of the people coming thru. This way no one could spy or get the jump on him which, if the Queen's scolding personality was anything to go off of, was going to be happening sooner rather than later.

" _I know Celebrimor and from the sound of it, it at least two people. But who would be up this early in the morning besides the guards that are posted outside the Royal Family chambers?"_ Talion asked as he drew both Urfael and Acharn and pointed the sword at the door while keeping the dagger in a ready to throw position. The only downside about the room is that it didn't have a lock on the door and Tyrion was employing ever single blacksmith in the city to help prepare for the siege so that wasn't getting fix anytime soon, if ever.

He has the elfish blade at head level and the elvish dagger ready in his other hand hoping to give whoever comes through that door the surprise of their life and if it is assassins, the end of theirs.

The doors flings open but Talion see no one there…

"Down here", a voice rings out from below and soon Talion is locking eyes with Tyrion.

"Despite the fact that I have important news, I'm curious to know why you have your weapons drawn", The Hand of the King said.

"Footsteps at this time of night would cause anyone to be more alert", Talion explained.

"Huh, guess I'll take that ask a compliment for you thinking I was someone taller", Tyrion jested, "But more on that later for now I need you to make yourself ready for possible combat!"

"Is the army already here? Did they increases their marching?", Talion asks as he got up.

"No they're not here yet, I'll explain as the three of us make our way toward the stables", Tyrion told him as the sell-sword tilt his head into the door-frame.

"Why didn't you open the door?", Talion asked.

"I figure a man like yourself who on the Queen's bad side might be a little edgy when people open the door at this hour, so I figure I let Tyrion do it since he had a far better chance than I of dodging whatever you might have thrown", Bronn chuckled.

"And to think I pay him to protect me", Tyrion complains as the trio make their way toward the courtyard.

"So why the urgency?", Talion asked cause he was just getting to the part about the Neck and the Forest Children in the book he was reading.

"Two ravens arrived a little awhile ago from House Rosby and House Stokeworth. Lord Gyles, seeing how they weren't going to last long against Stannis' army, fled with a thousand spear-men and should be here by first light", Tyrion explained.

"He abandon his lands without a fight?", Talion asked wondering why Tyrion would even consider taking aid from a man who abandoned his post.

"He left a few hundred men behind to keep Stannis' forces busy while the rest snuck out under cover of darkness. Now onto the second raven from House Stokeworth, it seems that Lady Tanda, her daughters and Ser Byrch have manage to escape their castle's siege through a means of a secret passage and are on their way here now even as we speak", Tyrion informed Talion as the trio reach the stables.

"Oh let me guess", Bronn interrupted, "We're to make sure they get here, right? That why you got us up at this Seven forsaken hour."

"Yes Bronn, they took no guards with them when they fled", Tyrion said, "So you two and another two dozen men are going to see that they arrived safely in King's Landing."

"Mind explaining to me how saving those three wenches and the one bloke benefits us in anyway whatsoever?", Bronn asked, "Cause like you just said they're not bringing any men with them."

"From what the letter said, as soon as Lady Tanda and her daughters are safe the remaining men who can escape from the castle along with those in the countryside with disappear into the nearby lands and launch a resistance against Stannis' forces while also provide us with information", Tyrion said.

"And you actually believe all that?", Bronn questioned.

"Seven hells no!", Tyrion yelled, "Not even for a moment, but I not about to let one of the few remaining allies we have left get captured or worse. House Bar Emmon, House Sunglass, House Velaryon, House Massey and House Celtigar have all sworn themselves to Stannis. That over half of the major houses of the Crownlands. Only Rykker, Stokeworth, and Rosby remain and I don't plan on losing any of them. So we're going to keep our allies close. House Rykker fled the siege of Duskendale before Stannis main force arrived at the city bringing with them three thousand men thus raising our forces to around elven thousand and House Rosby forces will put us at twelve thousand strong", Tyrion explained.

"Which won't mean shit to a force of over seventy thousands now will it?", Bronn interjected, "I was never any good with numbers but they still outnumber us more than five to one."

"Well unless you have an idea that doesn't include turning King's Landing over to my brother-in-law I suggest you bring Lady Tanda, her daughters, and Ser Byrch, if you can, here safe and sound", Tyrion ordered, "We need to show the city and more importantly the rest of the Seven Kingdoms that Joffrey still has allies within the Crownlands and that they're not imitated by Stannis' army."

Bronn continues looking down at Tyrion with a disapproving look.

"Oh very well, I'll pay you extra for this Bronn!", Tyrion complained.

"Now that what I like to hear", Bronn said as he walked into the stable.

Talion was about to follow in after him when suddenly he was stop by Tyrion.

"Ser Talion."

"Not a knight", Talion answers before sighing.

"Okay fine you're not a knight. But anyway there a bit of information I have about Lady Tanda and Lady Lollys and it concerns you. I figure you should know about this ahead of time."

**House Tyrell main camp on the outskirts of Castle Stokeworth**

"His Majesty's forces have captured Duskendale and Rosby, bringing them under our control and Castle Stokeworth is on the verge of falling as well", Ser Loras Tyrell reported to his father Mace Tyrell, who sat alongside his grandmother and sister inside the command tent, "We are to assume our march toward King's Landing in the morning after the men have all rested and the remaining pockets of resistance within these places have been put down."

"Oh splendid! Absolutely splendid!", Mace Tyrell laughed as he wiggle happily in his chair like a child causing his mother to look over at him with a disappointing look in her eye.

"Mace dear, this would be a wonderful time for you to walk around the camp and make sure morale is good among the troops", she advised, "We want to make sure the men are in high spirits before the battle tomorrow."

Mace look dumbfounded for a moment before responding, "I was just about to go do that before you suggest it mother! I believed it would rouse the men up for their commander to see how they're doing. Yes I was planning on during that today anyway!"

With that the head of House Tyrell left the tent with his bodyguard detail leaving his daughter, son, and mother alone except for a few servants.

"Leave us", Olenna commanded. The servants bow and made their way out but not before she added, "And be on the lookout for when my son returns."

After everyone has left she looked toward Loras, "Be a dear and check around the outside of the tent, will you? Stannis no doubt has his own spies in our encampment just like we have ours in his."

Loras walked around the outside of the tent and saw that no one was around. Also the guards that were posted were men that he knew personally and were among the most loyal of House Tyrell soldiers. Add to the fact that the command tent was build in the middle of the encampment with all the others tent ordered to be build at least a hundred feet from it in all directions.

" _Grandmother Olenna takes no chances_ ", Loras thought knowing full well his father would have never thought of this. Don't get him wrong, Loras and Margaery love their father dearly. Seven hells Loras would lay down his life for his him, but everyone knew that Olenna Tyrell was the real power behind the seat of House Tyrell.

"We are safe to speak grandmother", Loras reports as he walks back into the tent.

"Good, now onto matters at hand. I'm suppose you're both wondering why we decided to throw our lot in with Stannis even though there is a very good chance that he the one that send the assassin that kill his brother Renly."

"It was him beyond a shadow of a doubt!", Loras screamed out in distraught, starling Margaery but only causing the Queen of Thorns to level him with a glare.

"It very unbecoming of a knight to raise his voice at an elderly old lady. I suggest you keep your emotions in check, Loras."

This silence and shames the Knight of the Flowers, though he still felt sadden at the loss of his lover.

"Anyway it mostly because of Joffrey himself", Lady Olenna started.

"Please explained grandmother", Margaery said.

"The boy a monster, a new Mad King in the making if what my spies in King's Landing are saying is true. Seven hells, even if the rumors of his birth are unfounded the boy is still unfit to rule. There was a riot there not too long ago and the boy sic his guards onto his own people after someone threw a handful of dung on him. It only a matter of time before the people and eventually all of Westeros rises up against him and I will not have House Tyrell be a part of that, especially if it means marrying off my own granddaughter to him. Stannis is a little rough around the edges but we've dealt with his kind before", Olenna said.

"But grandmother, Stannis is already marry and seem to be extremely loyal to his wife", Margaery says causing Olenna to chuckle.

"Oh my sweet angel, you may be able to turn men heads and make them wish they could break their vows but you still know very little about them. Every man has their limit when it comes to faithfulness to their wives. I hardy doubt that fire priestess goes in to Stannis' tent to offer guidance and prayer",Lady Olenna tells her, "But you are right, he would never divorce his Florent's wife but that where you come in my dear grandson."

"What do you mean?", Loras asks clearly confuse.

Olenna rolls her eyes and sighs heavily, "You may not has inherited your father's strength in arms but you definitely inherited his wits, or lack of thereof. I'm talking about his daughter of course."

"Shireen Baratheon?! She is but a child!", Loras protested.

"She also Stannis' only child and thus his only heir to the Iron Throne. Therefore we must secure her before the other Houses move in", Olenna says, "It not like we can let Willas or Garlan have a go at her. One the heir to the house and the other already married."

"But...she's a child", Loras says again, "And her face."

"Yes she's a child who most likely dreams of a gallant knight coming to her on top a beautiful stallion and calling her the fairest maiden in all the Seven Kingdoms", Lady Olenna gushes out before faking a swoon, "Oh come now boy! This is your chance to be king. All you have to do is win the girl's heart, that's the easy part. I have to do all the work in getting Stannis' to approve of you. Beside the girl's greyscale isn't going to infect you."

"I will not stand idly by and try to gain the approval of a murderer!", Loras boomed once again starling Margaery, "He killed Renly and you except me to win his favor?!"

Olenna, having enough of Loras' outburst level him with a cold glare that send chills even down Margaery's spine. She has often seen her grandmother give her father this glare whenever he did something so stupid that not even his own mother could ignore it.

"Loras darling, I feel for you, I really do. I too know the pain of losing a lover", Lady Olenna says as her glare soften, "I may not show it but losing your grandfather was hard on me."

This surprises both Margaery and Loras both as the Knight of the Flowers fumbled with his words.

"No...I mean… He was my king. I was swo-"

"Oh enough Loras. Half the Reach, no, half the realm knew about your nightly habits with Renly. Seven Hells! Did you honestly think your activities would escape my ears or my ailing eyes?!", Lady Olenna yelled.

Loras looks at Margaery and back at his grandmother, "Does that mean?"

"That I as well as Willas knew about you and Renly", a voice at the entrance of the tent suddenly spoke causing everyone to turn their heads to see a man similar to Loras in looks but was standing at least half a foot taller than him with broader shoulders and a full beard. He was in a full set of armor that was smeared with blood with a green shield bearing two golden roses and a bloody broadsword in his right hand. "Even mother and father are aware of this."

"Garlan, I thought you were leading the men in taking the castle", Lady Olenna spoke.

"A situation has occurred grandmother", Garlan reported, "It possible that Lady Tanda, her daughters, and Ser Byrch aren't even in the castle anymore."

"And what makes you say this?", The Queen of Thorns asked.

"The way the defenders were fighting. We broke through the front gate only to find a barricade set up blocking the entrance to the main hall. It took half an hour to break through but upon doing so we discovered that they set up a second barricade in the main hall itself that seem to be blocking a small hallway," Garlan informed them.

"Lady Tanda has always been a paranoid one", Lady Olenna commented as Garlan continued, "Always afraid that she would never have grandchildren and whatnot. But it seem her paranoia has pay off for once."

"Upon fighting our way through we discover that the small hallway led into a series of underground tunnels that go underneath the forest and come out to a clearing almost a mile from the castle. We discovered signs that a carriage was recently there", Garlan finished.

Lady Olenna's face adopted a calculating, emotionless look for a moment before speaking.

"Do any of Stannis' men know about this?", she asked.

"They do not. The main attacking force has been our own troops of the House Tyrell", Garlan answered.

"Good", she says before turning to Loras.

"Takes half a hundred men with you and head down the road leading to King's Landing. Bring Lady Tanda and her daughters back herealive", as she then turns toward Garlan.

"Go with him and see that he accomplishes this without fail", she ordered.

"As much as I would love to ride alongside my dear brother, I do not need his help in this small matter" Loras calmly protest.

"Yes you do", Lady Olenna corrected him, "Right now you're not in the right state of mind and not even the thrill of battle has calm your nerves to Renly's death to a degree that is acceptable for someone of House Tyrell. I will not have you "accidentally" taking your anger out on Lady Tanda and her daughters nor even Ser Byrch like you did with Ser Royce and Ser Cuy. I'm still trying to smooth things over with them especially since Ser Royce was the second son of Yohn Royce of House Royce of **The Vale.** We don't need to give Lysa Arryn anymore reason to take action against us seeing how Stannis is already sending men to their border to keep an eye on them."

"I would not besmirch my honor and attack defenseless women!", Loras bellowed in his defense causing Lady Olenna to laugh.

"Ha, honor! Only use by men when its conveniently for them and use as an excuse when things don't go the way they plan!", Lady Olenna says before looking at both Garlan and Loras.

"Hurry now and see that Lady Tanda does not reach King's Landing. We need to deprive King Joffrey of his allies if when are to gain Stannis' favor. That the only reason I'm sending you Loras despite your tendency to act before thinking. You need to gain Stannis' attention and doing this will most certainly do that. Now go and try not to arouse suspension while gathering your men and departing. We can't have this leak to Stannis that we allow the head of House Stokeworth and her family to escape from right beneath our noses!"

With that both Garlan and Loras Tyrell headed out.

It's a few minutes later that a messenger comes running into the tent with a message for Lady Olenna. As she reads the message, a smile creeps onto her face.

"Grandmother, is everything alright?", Margaery asked.

"Oh everything fine dear. It would seem the Seven are on our side this day for the little expedition I funded a ten years ago has finally pay off and not a moment too soon."

**Sometime later on the road between Castle Stokeworth and King's Landing**

" _Heh",_ Celebrimor chuckled softly.

" _By the balls of Smaug, you still find this whole situation funny, don't you?",_ Talion mentally groaned as he, Bronn, and two dozen more men galloped through the night on the road leading to Castle Stokeworth. A few of them were carrying torches with them to allow them to see better in the dark.

" _You humans never cease to amaze me with your instant infatuation. You merely save the human girl life and now her mother is proposing marriage between the two of you",_ Celebrimor pointed out, " _And here you are leading an armed escort to see her safely to this kingdom's capital. This will only throw more wood on the fire for the girl's mother. As if you didn't have enough troubles with that Lithariel woman",_ Celebrimor laughed, a rare feat by Talion's standards.

" _I'm only here cause Lady Lollys will keep Tommen entertain while I help with the siege, nothing more."_

" _Is that your only reason, ranger?",_ Celebrimbor asked.

" _Yes. I lost the love of my life and my son almost a hundred years ago though to me it only seem like a few months ago. I don't ever see myself marrying again, but it would seem that some higher power doesn't care about what I think",_ Talion said while remembering sadly back to Ioreth and Dirhael.

Before Celebrimor could comment, Talion's thoughts are interrupted by Bronn asking a question.

"You said you were a ranger back in your land of Gondor, did ya?", the sell-sword asked.

"A captain of the rangers, yes", Talion answered while keeping his eyes on the road.

"From what you described, you were basically stationed at our equivalent of The Wall", Bronn continued.

From what Talion has read up on, heard in passing, and absorb from that one guy during the riots, the Wall use to be an honorable place where men from all across the realm would go. Now its mostly comprises of criminals who had to choose between that or actually receiving punishment for their crimes and noble sons who wouldn't inherited anything from their families.

"I heard about The Wall. So what are you trying to say Bronn?"

"I couldn't help but notice that whenever someone calls you Ser you get annoyed by it. Most men who aren't knights would be happier than a bloke with a sack of gold coins at a brothel in Dorne to be call such a title. So what your story?", Bronn questioned.

" _Bronn doesn't strike me as the type who would be concern about someone past",_ Talion thought.

" _It not him who concerned about it. No doubt the it hobbit, Tyrion, who is the one who wants to know about your past. He only using the mercenary to find out about it in his stead",_ Celebrimor said, " _Also it goes without question that the men behind you are listening in on this conversation. They hope to gain favor with the Queen by bringing her this information."_

" _Well, I haven't been very forthcoming about my past. I think Tommen know more about me than anyone else",_ Talion adds in.

But Talion could question Bronn's motive, a loud horse neigh pieces through the air. Talion and Bronn turn their attention to the forest to see a carriage bursting through the treeline as it frantically plowing through a clearing to the right of the road, it was displaying the banners of House Stokeworth.

"Why are they off the road?", one of the Lannister guards asked before a large group of cavalry come trampling out of the forest two hundred yards behind the carriage, the few of them carrying banners displaying the symbol of House Tyrell.

"And there your answer", Bronn grumbles, "Knew it was going too easy."

With that Talion, Bronn, and the two dozens Lannister horsemen rode straight ahead toward the oncoming carriage hoping to intercept it before the Tyrell cavalry did. Bronn and Talion were out in front ahead of the others when Bronn decided to say something.

"Watch your back in this night, Ser Captain."

"Excuse me?", the ranger asked ignoring the Ser remark.

"No one would expected a thing if you were to die tonight. It not like they can tell a Lannister sword wound from a Tyrell sword wound. Just a word of advice", Bronn told him, "The Imp may be The Hand of the King, but the Queen has her own loyal group of guards."

" _It does make sense when you stop and think about it",_ Celebrimbor agreed.

" _Which we don't have time to do",_ Talion remark as he unsheathe Urfael while keeping one hand on the rein.

He rides pass the carriage without looking at it, but he could feel multiple set of eyes on him as he rode by and he hears the cry, "Ser Talion!", from a voice that was unmistakable.

" _I was hoping that this was all just some joke that Tyrion thought up, but its seem that it is not"_ Talion mentally groans.

The group forms around the carriage and take off toward the capital with all due haste with Bronn and Talion taking up the rear of the formation.

As they try to put some distance between them and the Tyrell, Bronn looks over his shoulder and curses, "Two of them are gaining on us. From the looks of their outfit and horses, they're scouts and-", as a bolt goes whizzing over Talion's head and catching one of the Lannister guards in front of him in the neck. The man falls off the horse and lands with a thump, but neither Talion or Bronn spare him a glance, knowing he was dead even before he hit the ground.

"They have crossbows", Bronn finished.

"I'll deal with them, just make sure they reach the capital", Talion tells Bronn.

"Another word of advice: These Tyrell folks are big on honor and whatnot, even more so than you. I suggest you use that to your advantage", Bronn told Talion as he rears around and heads back toward the two firing scouts.

"Bloke going to get himself fucking kill one day with all of this heroism shit", Bronn said aloud as he spurs his horse on faster.

" _You could just pick them off with Azkar",_ Celebrimbor suggested.

" _Then I have to explain where the bow came from, along with the fact that I was replaced with an elvish specter. And besides you said the arrows takes time to replenish",_ Talion countered.

" _Very well then."_

Luckily for Talion he develop a sixth sense for sensing incoming bolts while fighting his way through the legion of Mordor and this time there was only two crossbowmen to worry about, but he had to hurry for the rest of the cavalry wasn't far behind.

He was only going to get one shot at this so he had to make it count. The two mounted crossbowmen fire off their bolts straight at Talion, who relying on pure instinct, puts Urfael up in front of him while leaning to the right. The first bolt collides with the elvish sword while he see the second one going flying by his side.

" _They were betting on at least one of those shots hitting me, if their expressions are anything to go by. I guess they weren't expecting me to block one and dodge the other",_ Talion thought as he rode toward them.

Indeed they were caught off-guard cause by the time the crossbowmen were even halfway through reloading, Urfael took one head clean off before Talion reverse the path of the blade and left a deep gash in the side of the other. All this was done in one swift motion as Talion rode by down the middle of them.

" _That why I love crossbows, they take too long to reload",_ Talion thinks to himself as he turns around and makes his way back toward the formation.

Meanwhile back at the Tyrell cavalry…

"Are my eyes playing tricks on me, dear brother?", Garlan asked.

"I saw it too Garlan. That man charge straight at our scouts while they were firing and slay them", Loras commented.

"Be careful around that one brother, it would seem that there some talent left in King's Landing", Garlan warned.

"He just one man, brother. Nothing to be afraid of", Loras laughed while Garlan only shook his head.

Talion caught up with the escort group and was surprise to see that it has slowed down.

"What in Smaug's balls is going on here?! Why have you slow down?!", Talion yelled.

"Smaug's balls?", Bronn mumbles before saying, "Why don't you ask the coachman?"

"The roads are damage and the bump are not good for my Lady Tanda's back, so we have to take it easy on them", The coachman informed Talion.

"There are over four dozen enemy riders gaining on us and you're going slow because of her back?! Talion exploded on the coachman, "Do you understand what might happen if they catch us?!"

The coachman along with the occupants of the carriage and a few of the Lannister guards shrinks back from Talion in fear as Bronn rides alongside him.

"Hey Talion, I think this is pretty fucking stupid as well. Seven Hell, I didn't even want to come out and guard these cunts", he said as he took the torches out of the hand of a nearby Lannister.

"But we do have a job to do, I'm getting pay extra to do it and so to make things easier for us I'm gonna burn the wooden bridge we're about to cross", he says calmly as the group crosses said bridge and he drops the torch on its surface.

Due to the long summer heat and the fact that Joffrey didn't authorize money to repair it, the bridge was barely holding up as it was and was almost completely dry up. This only allow the flames to burn quicker, almost completely engulfing the bridge in a matter of seconds.

"Blast them! They have set the bridge aflame!", Loras cursed as they saw it go up in a fiery hell.

"We should turn back now. There no shame in retreating now cause we weren't expecting resistance. Even if we were to take the nearest bridge to cross, we wouldn't be able to catch them in time!", Garlan said.

"He right, my lord!", a nearby knight riding alongside Loras agreed.

"NO!", Loras' voice boomed even over the sound of the thundering hoof-steps, "I will not return to the camp in failure! We will capture Lady Tanda and her family and bring them before Stannis! All troops press forward!"

Loras spurs his horse forward, as do almost everyone else.

"My Lord, if I may? Why do you not take command and stop him?", a trusty horseman who Garlan has known for years asked him, "With all do respect my lord, he acting reckless."

"I would if I could, but I was only send to make sure he doesn't harm the Stokeworth, nothing else", Garlan answered as he sped up to catch up with his brother.

Loras' pace didn't falter even as he came upon the inferno bridge, thru sheer stubbornness and the fact he had one of the finest horses in Westeros (thanks mostly to his brother Willas, who breeds them), he charge thru a gap in the flames, along with his brother, a couple knights, and a good two dozen of their men. Unfortunately the weight of the horses, along with the men armor and weapons were too much for the bridge to handle in its burning state. It collapse upon itself taking a good ten men and their horses with it, sending them plummeting into the river beyond. While the river wasn't deep, it was the drop along with the horses falling on top of them that ended the lives of ten men of the Reach.

Garlan pulls his horse around and gives orders to the remaining men, "Take the bridge that further down the way and meet up with us!", he commands as the men take off and Garlan rejoins his brother.

"These cunt don't give up do they?", Bronn asks as he look behind them to see the Tyrell closing in on them, "Looks like we're going to have to gets our blades bloody after all."

"Indeed so", Talion agreed as he look behind him then back toward King's Landing which was coming up. It wasn't that far away, but with how slow the carriage was going, the Tyrells were going to catch up with them.

"I count around twenty five of them chasing us and we got around about twenty-five men ourselves. I figure twenty of us can stand behind while the rest take the noble cunts toward the capital", Bronn suggested.

"Sounds good, lets go", As once again Talion wheels around to face the oncoming charge.

"Alright lads! Get your swords out cause there work to be done!", Bronn orders as he picks out the men who would stay behind and keep the Tyrells at bay while the rest move on with the carriage, "No need for torches, the moon of come out from behind the clouds."

Bronn brings his horse alongside Talion and whispers, "Remember what I say about watching your back. Especially now since we're about to be in a giant mess with the Reach folks", he tells him.

"I'm surprise you're so concerned about me Bronn", Talion admits, "I thought you couldn't care less."

"If you died that's puts more responsibilities on my shoulders for the siege and I'm not getting pay nowhere near enough to carry those" Bronn admits as he draws his sword, "Now come then, there work to be done."

With that Talion, Bronn, and the twenty Lannister's soldiers charge down the road back toward the House Tyrell's cavalry.

It all came to a head in an instant. One moment Talion was charging with Bronn the next thing he batting away a high blow from a sword and countering the wielder with a deep gash alongside his unarmored chest.

Being a ranger of Gondor, Talion was extremely skilled from fighting on top a horseback. Before the fall of the Black Gates, cavalry was use by the rangers to their distinct advantage over the orcs who at the time haven't yet been able to tame the wild caragors. Fighting the orcs on the ground from on top of a mounted beast was easy. Fighting on equal footing with another person on top of a mounted beast, not so much as Talion had to quickly grab a hold of the reins that he instinctively let go of as he use both hands to swing Urfael.

Unfortunately he was a second too late and was send sprawling toward the ground as another horse, Talion couldn't tell if it was Lannister or Tyrell, collided into him. Luckily the melee was spread out enough that Talion wasn't trample on upon him hitting the ground and he recovered quickly and surveyed the skirmish.

" _What we lack in numbers, we're making up for in ferocity",_ Talion thought before Celebrimbor yelled out, " _Get down, ranger!"_

Talion instantly hits the ground as the tip of a spear goes soaring over his head. He looks up to see a mounted man in full armor turning his horse around and pointing at him.

"You there ser! You don't have the look of the common rank and file and I saw your earlier display of skill against our mounted crossbowmen! What is your name?! I would like to know the name of my opponent before I face them in honorable combat!", the man boomed, "I am Ser Imry Florent, son of Ryam Florent of House Florent of Brightwater Keep, and I challenge you to one on one combat as is the honor of chivalry!"

He then tosses his spear away and dismounts off his horse and brandish a shield with the symbols of a fox surrounded by a circle of blue flowers while readying his sword as well.

"And I am...", Talion stops to think for a moment, "Talion of Gondor! Captain of the Princeguard!", he says while thinking, " _I can't believe I just said that."_

"Have at ye then!", Ser Imry screams as he charges forward at Talion, his sword thrusting forward.

Talion merely sidesteps outside of Ser Imry's attacks and allows the blade to go pass him as he readies Urfael. Bringing the blade down hard he aims for the gap in the armor where the arm-plate meet the shoulder-plate and takes Ser Imry's arm clean off in a single hit.

Ser Imry lets loose a string of curses as he clutches the bloody stump that use to be his arm, completely disregarding the fact that Talion has now drawn Acharn and in one swift motion shove it through the visor of the Florent man helmet. Blood pours out the helmet and onto the chest-plate of Ser Imry and he crumbles to the ground.

Talion barely has time to put Acharn away before the hair on his neck go up and Celebrimbor is once again telling to duck. This time it was a blade that almost took his head as yet another armored foe attempted to face him. This one had three golden roses on a green shield.

"I am Ser Loras Tyrell, son of Mace Tyrell of House Tyrell of Highgarden! I am the renowned Knight of Flowers, champion of countless tournaments across all of Westeros, and I challenge you, Ser Talion, to a duel!", The man yelled as he too dismounted but chose not to take up his shield.

" _What is it with everyone throwing away their advantage of staying on top of a horse in this land?! Is this what Bronn meant by them being big on honor?!"_ Talion thought in annoyance as prepare himself " _And why does everyone keep assuming I'm a knight?!",_

Garlan was across the small battlefield, having just slay three of the Lannister guards on his own when he spotted his brother about to take on the man from earlier.

"Be careful little brother. This isn't a tourney", he whispers before turning to engages another Lannister soldier.

Urfael sung as its swung through the air and collide with Loras' broadsword. The Knight of Flowers was shocked to find that it took all of his strength to withstand it as he is staggers back a little and barely parry a precise thrust to the visor in his helmet.

Talion spins and makes a slash toward opponent's legs only for it to be block by the Tyrell swordsman.

" _I am protected by some of the finest armor in the Seven Kingdoms, yet I feel the urge to block this man's blows. Why? Surely his sword cannot pierce through my armor, but yet I contiune to counter his strikes as if I was fighting naked against him!",_ Loras thought as he swings he sword upward from the ground at Talion who easily deflects the attack with a single handed parry while pushing his open hand into Loras' helmet and with a heavy shove forcing him once again off balance. A strong kick to the chest sends him stumbling into the ground and he winds ups laying on his back. Talion moves in to finished him off only to be intercepted by another Tyrell horseman charging at him. Jumping quickly out of the way of the spear he draws Acharn and flings at the back of the man, catching him in the spine just as he was turning his horse around and sends him to the ground.

Though the encounter only took a few seconds, it was all the time that the Knight of Flowers needed to get back on his feet.

"How could I be knock down by a mere swordsman who doesn't even have a coat of arms?!", he growled, his rage finally reaching its limit with everything that has happen to him lately, as he then torn his helmet off and threw it at Talion who had begun to resume his advance on the youngest son of Mace Tyrell.

Talion merely catches the helmet and process to throw it at the back of a Tyrell horseman who was trying to get the jump on Bronn who was too busy dealing with another soldier to notice him. The blow knock the man out and he falls forward on top of his horse. Bronn finished off the one he was dealing with and turns around to see what the noise he heard was. He looks at the unconscious man on the horse and then toward Talion who merely nods before going back to Loras.

" _Huh, guess I own him one then",_ Bronn thought as he drives his knife into the knocked out man head.

Loras is seething with rage as he wildly swings his sword at Talion who at this point is just dodging the blows while taunting.

"You're rash! Bullheaded! And completely reckless! I thought you possessed some degree of skill cause of your boast earlier but it seems that was all it was, mere boasting!"

"Silence your tongue!", Loras screams as he bring his sword up and brings it down on top of Talion's head only for Talion to catch it in a block. Talion brings himself closer to Loras while still maintaining the block. They faces are merely inches from one another when Talion speaks.

"This isn't a game boy, this is actual combat where life and death are only a mere heartbeat away from one another. You should have kept to your fancy tournaments and left war to the real men", as he pushes Loras back and strikes his sword with such force that it goes flying out of Loras' hand and imbedding itself into the ground nearby, "I pray that you will this learn this lesson in the next life."

Talion readies Urfael for the deathblow while all Loras can do is look down at his own hands in shock while whispering the phrase, "Renly, I'm sorry. I couldn't get my revenge."

As the elvish blade draws closer to Loras unprotected head, the unmistakable sound of two swords clashing against one another is suddenly heard across the small battlefield as Garlan parry the blow away from his brother.

Talion jumps back to dodge the slash toward his face as the new challenger steps in front of Ser Loras.

"Are you going to give me another fancy introduction as well?", Talion asked as he brings Urfael up in front of him.

"My name is Garlan and that all a dead man like you needs to know", the second son of Mace Tyrell said as Talion notice a burning fire in his eyes.

" _Tread lightly, ranger. He is different from the other",_ Celebrimbor warned.

Garlan made the first move as he slash horizontal for Talion unprotected right side only for Talion to easily block it but their swords only touch for a moment before Garlan brings his back to him and launches at Talion with a thrust that was aim at his chest. Talion parries the sword and but is then shoulder-check by Garlan who continue moving forward despite the parry and collide his armored body into Talion sending soaring through the air for a moment before catching himself and landing on his feet.

"There something new", Talion remarks as he presses his hand on his chest, "It seems this one has some skill and brains on him."

Garlan barrels forward onto Talion who catches his downward sword strike with Urfael and deflects the strike away from before spinning around and delivering an elbow strike to Garlan's head, right in the temple. The move staggers Garlan for a moment before Talion makes a thrust toward his head. Garlan recovers in time and using a skill he learn during his years of swordsmanship training steps inside of Talion's thrust and launches his own thrust at Talion's opposite shoulder.

Talion, surprise at the move Garlan just pull off, tries to lower his upper body in an attempt to miss the stab, but while he avoided the main brunt of the attack, the Tyrell's blade still slices the top of his shoulder, leaving a mild gash on it.

Talion spins out of Garlan's sword reach and presses his hand on his shoulder.

"That was pretty good. You almost got me", Talion admits, "You're definitely heads and shoulders among all the rest I faced in this strange land."

"I'll take that as a compliment from one warrior to another", Garlan says he launches a barrage of strikes against Talion, putting the Ghostwalker on the defensive.

As Talion counter a strike to his leg, Celebrimbor decided to take this moment to informed him, " _Urfael's thirst is almost quench."_

" _What are you talking about? Urfael only shine brightly after I have killed at least a dozen orcs"_ Talion argued while ducking to dodge a head strike.

" _Or traded a number of blows with a skilled opponent. I felt it before while you were facing the Kingsguard, especially that Hound person. But you ended that match before Urfael's thirst for combat was filled",_ Celebrimbor added, " _This is a new land ranger, and the ways of magic are different here. Now do not stall any longer and unleash the storm unto them."_

"Alright then, let's finished this. It too bad though, this Garlan the most fun I had since I got here."

" _Oh my most humble apologies for ruining your fun, Lord Talion",_ Celebrimbor says in a sarcastic tone.

Urfael roars to life as it starts to be engulf a blueish bright flames that pierce through the night surroundings, breaking Loras out of his shock and causing all who witness its light to stop what they were doing, including Bronn.

"Is his sword fucking glowing?! Is it on fire?!", the sellsword asked himself, "Like the bloody red priests?!"

Garlan could only stand in awe as he witness first hand the brilliant fiery glow of Urfael, but Garlan was no fool likes lesser men who probably would have stood there watching the sword shine before being cut down by it as he raise his sword high among his head and bought it down on Talion.

Talion swings the brilliantly shining Urfael upward into Garlan sword and effortlessly slices the steel blade in two before bringing Urfael down on top of Garlan's head. Garlan quickly sidestep out of the way and dodges the blade completely by only a fraction of a second and by half an inch as Urfael slices off the outer portion of his pauldron. As Garlan moves to the side he throws what remains of his sword at Talion hoping to inflict any sort of injury onto the ranger at this point. Talion bats the blade away and lunges toward Garlan, his sword in a thrust position, ready to end this duel.

But a crossbow bolt interrupted his attack as it sails close by over his head, forcing him to face the new threat. It would seem the men that Garlan told to take the next bridge over have finally arrived on the battlefield ready to help their companions. But just as Talion was ready to meet their charge, the sound of a horn echo throughout the surrounding area causing Talion to turn back toward the city only to see over a hundred Lannister soldiers charging out to meet them with Tyrion himself at the front, trying desperately to hang onto the horse he was strapped to by some strange device.

"RETREAT! BACK TO THE MAIN CAMP!" Garlan orders as he whistle for his horse and mounts it as soon as it reaches him while his brother Loras does the same and two galloped away back toward the bridge that their reinforcements cross. They are soon joined by their remaining men as they leave a dust cloud in their wake. Of the remaining fifty-two men that started the pursuit only thirty would make it back to Tyrell's main camp. As for the Talion's and Bronn's forces only nine survived the small battle, not counting Bronn and Talion themselves.

As Talion's adrenaline starts to die down and Urfael's glow begins to fade, he continues watching the fleeing Tyrell retreat into the night for a moment before going to retrieve Acharn from the back of the man he threw it into earlier. As he bends down to pick it up, he and Celebrimbor are completely unaware of spear being aim at Talion by one of the remaining Lannister's troops.

"The queen will reward me handsomely for this", the man chuckles darkly as he begin to propel the weapon forward only to be disrupted in his motion by a knife begin impaled into his throat. The spear continues to sail out of his hand and lands about a good ten feet away from Talion who turns around instinctively with both Urfael and Acharn at the ready. He see the Lannister soldier body lying on the ground in a pool of his own blood with Bronn standing over him, pulling his knife out of the man's neck.

As he wipes the blood off on his leather arm-guard he looks at Talion and winks, "Now we're even, Ser Captain."

**Meanwhile back to the retreating Tyrells**

"This is bad, dear brother. I'm afraid we dug ourselves quite a hole to climb out of", Garlan said as he rode alongside his distraught younger brother.

"I know, you don't have to remind me. We fail in our mission to capture Lady Tanda and her family", Loras complained causing Garlan to look at him with a look of surprise.

"Has fever struck you and cause you to lose your wits?! Letting Lady Tanda escape is nothing compare to what we have to explain to father, grandmother, and most importantly Stannis himself!", Garlan yelled.

"What are you talking about?", Loras wondered.

"The man that was killed by that Ser Talion fellow before you face him was none other than Imry Florent of House Florent. Brother of Selyse Florent who is now known as Selyse Baratheon!"

"Oh sweet Seven Hells", Loras curses as his eyes go wide as he finally realize what just happen, "That means-"

"Yes! That's means that we just got King Stannis Baratheon's brother-in-law killed!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Planting the Seeds of Dissent**

"Increase the watch and double the men at every entrance to the city!", Tyrion shouts as the armed convoy reenter King's Landing, "I want all sentries on full alert!"

"It seems things are finally getting lively around here", Bronn comments as he rode alongside Talion, "Seven Hells, I was starting to like the boredom."

"There will be enough time for boredom when you're dead", Talion inform him, "For now we must prepare."

"You too, eh? Guess if you're getting serious, I should too", Bronn said as he sped forward, barking orders, "Alright you lot; have extra quivers place on the battlements, and make sure each men has a turn at the brothel! No man should die with his cock dry!"

" _Well, that's one way to go about it",_ Talion thought as he turned to Tyrion, "How soon before they get here?"

"Hmmmm,", Tyrion thought as he rubbed his chin, "I admit, I have converse with Stannis here and there and have even humor him with a debate or two, but he is the type of man who will pay back an insult as quickly as possible. No doubt he will break camp and make haste to King's Landing as soon as word reaches him."

"Word of what?", Talion question, "Surely, losing a small skirmish won't make him rush to get here, causing his men sleep and preparation."

Tyrion gawks at the man in front of him before slapping his face, "What's the saying that the North uses? Oh, my sweet, summer child. You honestly have no idea who you killed, do you?"

"I just killed a lot of people just now, you'll have to be more specific", the Ranger of Gondor reply.

"On the ride back to King's Landing, Bronn informed me that you slay a man known as Ser Imry Florent, is that correct?"

Talion thought for a moment, thinking back to anyone of importance that he has slay recently, "Doesn't bring up a memory."

"He was the son of Ryam Florent of House Florent of Brightwater Keep in the Reach", Tyrion further explain.

"Still not bringing a face up", Talion confess.

Tyrion lets out a breath in annoyance, " You slices his arm off and stab him through his visor."

A linkboy lights a torch that was hanging above Talion's head and he snaps his fingers, "There was someone like that! He had a shield with a fox on it covered in blue flowers!"

"Glad to see that you finally caught up with the rest of us, Talion!", Tyrion says, "Now we have arrived at the most important part of the tale. Ser Imry Florent was the brother of Selyse Baratheon, who is Stannis Baratheon's wife."

….

…..

"So basically you're telling me that I killed Stannis brother-in-law?"

"Correct!", Tyrion answer.

"But going by the way of your tone, it sounds like a bad thing", Talion pointed out.

"Well, seeing how I was hoping to negotiate a some type of truce with Stannis; yes, it is a bad thing", Tyrion said.

"A truce? You don't think the city can hold out until reinforcements arrive?", Talion asks prompting Tyrion to look around at their surroundings.

"Not here, follow me back to the Red Keep, Captain Talion", Tyrion said as he took off on his horse down the road, with a confuse Captain of the Princeguard behind him.

**The Tower of The Hand**

"I'm not going to lie to you Captain Talion, Bronn", Tyrion starts out to the two men as the three of them study a map of King's Landing, "Our chances look slim no matter how you look at it."

"We're outnumbered, out-supplied, cut off from reinforcement, what little soldiers we have are low on morale, and most of the city wants that cunt of a king dead", Bronn bluntly stated, "We be lucky to survive the first day."

"Captain Talion, do you have anything positive to add to this conversation?", Tyrion growl while glaring at Bronn, who merely shrugged in return, "Surely a man of your experience should have some insight on all of this."

Talion close his eyes as he tilted his head back. To Tyrion and Bronn, it look like he was deep in thought while truthfully he was just having a conversation with Celebrimor.

" _Do you see a way out of this?"_

" _Ranger, the problem is that you think you're fighting a completely different enemy than what you fought in Mordor, but in reality, they're are one and the same",_ the wraith said.

" _Come again?"_

" _Fight this army the same way you fought Sauron's armies back in Middle Earth."_

" _I don't recall ever having to fight a siege in Mordor!",_ Talion scream mentally.

" _True, but the same tactics you did there could be the very thing that helps you survive here",_ Celebrimor advise.

"Ser Captain?", Bronn said, "You got anything yet? That army not going to wait for us to be prepare."

"What all do you know about Stannis?", Talion asks once again, "Like really know?"

"He's a honorable cunt from what I heard", Bronn answers, "No doubt, he is going to want your head for what you did to his good brother, whether he personally wants to or not."

"Like he would try to claim it himself in battle?", Talion inquires, though inside he was laughing.

"Stannis is a honorable man but he's not stupid. He has been on the wrong end of a siege before, so he has experience on his side. He is also a skilled fighter, more than willing to get off his horse and fight it out with the infantry, but he won't waste his time coming after you personally when he has a city to take and a throne to claim. ", Tyrion said before tapping his chin, "But he would most likely give a reward to any man who can end your life."

"Which means…?", Bronn wonders.

"The Reach Houses are big on chivalry and honor, they rival the Vale in that aspect. They never forget a slight and they will go to extreme lengths to avenge it or better yet, go to extreme lengths to make themselves look good", Tyrion continued.

"Adding to the fact that they will no doubt be overconfident with the numerical superiority...", Talion adds.

"And we may have found a way to survive past the first day of the siege", Tyrion concludes.

"What the bloody hell are you blokes talking about?", Bronn asks, a little annoyed that he was being kept out the loop.

"Gorging Stannis into making a hurried attack without preparation or time to get in formation on our main wall, where a majority of the veteran Lannisters and the Crownland soldiers will be", Tyrion started, "The men of the Reach aren't known for their infantry combat prowess, only their cavalry and superior numbers. House Taryl was the only real threat and they have been send to block my father, if we plan this right we may be able to inflict substantial causalities on them."

"Okay, but what about the Mud Gate? Have the blacksmith finish barring it up?", Bronn asks.

"Actually they finish just as I was going out to save your ass", Tyrion grinned, "With that grate, the Mud Gate is as secure as the rest of the King's Landing."

"Then what about these secret tunnels you and cockless have been going on about?", Bronn said, causing Talion to raise a eyebrow.

"Secret tunnels? Why was I not told about this?", Talion demands as he looked over at Tyrion.

"Well to be quite honest, Bronn wasn't suppose to know about it", as he once again throws a glare at the sellsword who once again shrugs, "They were to be use in case we had to evacuate the king and his family from the capital."

"And I, as head of the Princeguard, was not aware of this why?"

"Well in all honestly, it was because I wasn't sure I could fully trust you, Talion", Tyrion admits.

"But you trust me to guard your nephew, so why wouldn't you trust me with these secret tunnels?"

"Because part of me thought you only took the job because you knew you couldn't get out of the city, so you might as well live your possible last days out in luxury instead of poverty with the common folk", Tyrion explains.

" _If only the hobbit knew that you could have easily left whenever you wanted",_ Celebrimor remarks, " _Luckily the Royal Library has been providing a suitable amount of knowledge or else we would have already left this place."_

"And now that I know about the tunnels?", Talion asks while watching Bronn for any signs of him going for his sword.

"Why you watching me, mate?", Bronn asks, "One, you don't know where the tunnels are exactly. And two, I seen how you swing a sword. There is no chance in Seven Hells that I'm walking away from a fight with you unscathed, even if I do win."

"Then are you going to tell me the exact locations of these tunnels; cause I feel they could be of use to us if we survive the first day", Talion explains.

Tyrion ponder the thought while looking straight at Tailon, "Say I do tell you the location; what could you possibly use them for that would benefit us?"

Talion smiles at this, "My time in the land of Gondor and beyond have taught me many a valuable lessons. It taught me that not all wars are won through strength of arms alone. Sometimes to win a war you have to first get inside your enemies' head, and that's where the real battle begins."

**Stannis' Main Camp**

**Early the next morning**

Despite the camp having up to seventy thousand men within it confinements, a eerie silence descended over it as every men who wasn't on sentry duty was watching the hastily assemble "trial". King Stannis was sitting in his commander chair outside of his main tent with Ser Davos standing on his right side , his wife Selyse sitting at his left and Melisandre standing behind him. In front of them were Loras and Garlan Tyrell, both were kneeling with guards surrounding them. Off to the side was the remainder of the House Tyrell that was present at the camp. While Mace and Margaery watched with a feeling of anxiety in their gut, Olenna observed it with a keen eye.

"Loras Tyrell, Garlan Tyrell", Ser Davos announce as he stood beside a seated Stannis, "You both stand accuse of abandoning your position at the siege of Castle Stokeworth with neither your King's permission or acknowledgment, failing to defeat a numerical inferior enemy in front of their capital, despite having ample time to best them before reinforcements show up, no doubt raising the defenders' morale on the eve of a major siege."

Ser Davos looks down at Stannis who merely nods his head, signaling Davos to continue…

"But no doubt, your most heinous crime is that thru your reckless action, Queen Selyse's brother and King Stannis' good brother, Ser Imry Florent was slain while in the midst of combat with the enemy, robbing the royal family of a loyal and trustworthy member, and our army of a courageous and skillful commander. Now that your crimes has been noted, how do you plead?"

"Your grace, if you would allow me to explain myself, I-", Loras Tyrell pleaded before being interrupted by Ser Davos.

"HOW DO YOU PLEAD?!", his voice echoes across the campground, silencing the youngest son of Mace Tyrell instantly.

"Your grace, we plead guilty to all charges", Garlan Tyrell said in his brother's stead, causing Loras to snap his neck at him.

"Have you gone mad?"

"Be silent, brother. Let me do the talking", Garlan demands, "Your Grace, if I may stand."

Stannis eyed the man in front of him for a moment before nodding, "You may stand."

"Thank you, your grace", as Garlan stood up straight, only for Loras to try afterwards.

"I have not given you leave to stand, Loras Tyrell", Stannis spoke in a calm, but authoritative voice.

The startle Tyrell looked to his brother, only to see him mouth the words, "Don't push it", before regretfully going back to his knee.

"My grace", Garlan began, "While yes, it is true that me, my brother, and a few scores of our men did abandon our post at the siege of Castle Stokeworth, it was only because we found evidence that suggested that Lady Stokeworth and her house had escape through a secret passage and were on there way to King's Landing."

"This was brought to my attention before this trial began", Stannis admitted, "But it still doesn't explain why you abandon your siege. Lady Stokeworth is a old woman. Both her daughters are not even worth mentioning, and her son-in-law, while a renowned jouster back in his prime, is nothing more than a old knight who could barely command a hundred men. The castle was more important than any of them."

"And the castle was already under our control by the time me, my brother, your good brother, and our men, gave chase", Garlan assured him.

"Why was I not told of this beforehand?", Stannis asks.

"My grace, I believed that you already your mind fully focus on gaining the Iron Throne and thus thought you should not be bother with such trivial matters like that", Garlan explains.

"I decided what matters are trivial and what are not", Stannis bluntly states, catching Garlan off-guard but only for a moment before he regain his composure.

"Your grace, by the time that we would have gotten word to you about Lady Stokeworth's escape, she would have no doubt reached King's Landing safely", Garlan said.

"She reached it regardless", Stannis points out, "What was your goal in capturing House Stoke, huh? I doubt Joffery or the imp would have paid a ransom for them."

"I believe that by denying the impostor Joffery any more support from the houses of the Crownland, we would have undermine his authority in the eyes of the people and possibly his own men", Garlan said.

Stannis thought on Garlan's logic for a moment before speaking, "From a strategical view, that was a sound plan and may have made the siege and assimilation of the population even easier, but the results of your endeavor speak for themselves. Not only did you fail to capture the members of House Stokeworth, you lost twenty two men in contrast to the enemies nine; one of them being my good brother, Imry Florent, who was slated to lead the first assault against King's Landing."

Ser Davos couldn't help but spare Stannis a glace before returning his attention back to Garlan Tyrell.

"Now that you have made your plead, I will announce your-", Stannis said before Davos whisper into his ear.

"A word in private, your grace", Ser Davos all but pleads.

"Now is not the time, Davos", Stannis whisper back harshly.

"Now may be the only time before you make a huge mistake", Davos said, "Into your main tent , if we can."

Stannis observe all the eyes watching him, waiting on his every word.

"This better be worth it, Davos", Stannis said as he stood up, "I seek counsel from my advisors. Everyone but the accuse, make ready to break camp and head for King's Landing! Ser Garlan, you may return to your original position alongside your brother", as he turns around and marches into his tent with Davos and the Red Priestess by his side, but not before telling the guards that no one is to intrude on them.

Davos stood on the other side of the war-map while Stannis steady him with a light glare and Melisandre moved to sit in a chair in the far corner . Outside the sound of men and animals being moved could be heard and Stannis' orders were immediately heeded and the host made preparation to march to the capital.

"You think I shouldn't punish the lads, don't you?", Stannis began.

"I think that you shouldn't punish a pair of lads for getting someone who you didn't even give two shits for killed. You never liked Imry, you told your wife and Shireen that yourself. You said that he was a folly of a knight and a even bigger shit of a commander. It took all my willpower not to laugh when you told me to announce him as a skillful and courageous commander, even more so when you said you had him slated to lead the first assault. You told me just the other day that he wasn't fit to lead a gaggle of Septon boys let alone an army", Davos said, "So why the lies?"

"Whether I liked him or not, I am still honor-bound to respect his memory", Stannis states, "And at the very least, history will remember him as the man who was suppose to be the commander of the first assault on King's Landing."

"Aye, that they will, but there is a bigger problem, isn't there?", Davos asks.

"Correct, I am also honor-bound to avenge his death at the hands of this Talion of Gondor, Captain of the Princeguard. It's a good thing I send spies ahead to keep an eye on the city, lest they would have never witness the skirmish and gotten this man's name", Stannis said as he show a rare slight smile, "They said he fought like a man possessed, slaying not only Imry, but at least half a dozen other men, and besting both Loras Tyrell and Garlan in combat. And here I thought The Hound would be the only threat King's Landing had to throw at us."

"The spies also claim that this Talion's sword burst into blue flames while in the midst of the fighting and was able to cleave that Tyrell boy's sword in two along with slicing off a chunk of his armor", Melisandre, who had been quiet up till now, said.

"And what do you make of this?", Stannis asks, "Does he wield a sword that is similar to Lightbringer?"

"No sword is similar to Lightbringer, the closest this land of yours has to offer is that Dawn sword of House Dayne and it pales in comparison to yours, just like the man who last wielded it", Melisandre states before going quiet as Stannis send her a cold glare.

"Ser Arthur Dayne was the greatest knight Westeros had ever seen. His honor knew no bounds and his loyalty was second to none, it was my honor to have met him once at a tourney in King's Landing. Never speak ill of him again in my presence", Stannis ordered, catching both Melisandre and Davos off-guard.

"Now, back to the matter with the Tyrells' lads", Stannis resume.

Davos shakes his head a little to regain his composure, "Punishing them in any shape or form will no doubt cause friction between you and House Tyrell, and by extension, The Houses of the Reach. They make up most of our army, supply nearly all of our foods, armor, and livestock, and make up half of the fleet. Nothing good will come out of this if you have it your way."

"So what am I to do? Let them go unpunished?"

"No, your grace, I have a idea that may just work out in our favor and undermine the Tyrell's influence. Are you familiar with House Gardner?", Davos asks.

"The former kings of the Reach? Their House went extinct on the Field of Fire during the War of Conquest, what of it?", Stannis answers, wondering what Davos was getting at.

"Aye, and when Harlen Tyrell surrendered Highgarden, Aegon Targaryen appointed him as Warden of the South and Lord Paramount of the Reach. Now I'm just man who was born in the bowel of Flea Bottom, but even I know that the other houses of Reach did not look kindly upon this, even to this day, they say, not to there faces of course, that the Tyrells are nothing more than upstart. House Florent, House Rowans, and House Oakhearts are just a few of the houses that claim that have more right to be the lords of the Reach,", Davos explains, "Now with this in mind, we could use this to undermine the Tyrells and make sure that the Reach's houses are loyal to you and you alone, or at least fracture their unity."

Stannis stood there for a moment, eyeing the map in front of him on the table, particularly the region of the Reach. After a few moments, he looks up over at Davos, "Let's hear this plan of yours."

Half a hour has pass since Stannis, Davos, and Melisandre entered the tent and Garlan and Loras were still kneeling while the heads of House Tyrell, along with the other noble families, were still waiting for the verdict.

"What do you think Stannis will do, grandmother?", Margaery ask the "Queen of Thorns", as she sat next to her, "Do you think Stannis will actually punish Garlan and Loras?"

"Ha, I be more surprise if he didn't", Lady Olenna scoff, "Stannis is not one to let a incident like this go."

"But surely he realizes the implications it could have if he was to punish them?",

"Who, the second and third son of House Tyrell, it's not like he is condemning Willas", Olenna said before taking a drink from her wine glass, "Though I'll admit, we're not going to be any friendlier with him if the punishment he issue is severe."

Suddenly the curtains of the main tent flutter apart as Stannis, Davos, and Melisandre, coming walking out of it. Stannis surveys the remaining noble lords and mutters over to Davos.

"It would seem that these nobles believe that my orders do not apply to them", Stannis complains.

"All the more reason to divide them, my lord", Davos replies.

"Let's hope this plan of yours works", Stannis says.

"Your grace, the houses of the Reach outnumber the houses of the Stormland by almost two-to-one, they have a higher chance of succeeding in this", Davos whispers back, "And even if a Stormland House accomplishes it, you can still use it as a platform for future plans."

"Hmph", was Stannis' reply as he walks back to his commander chair and sits down, "After talking it over with my council, I have made my verdict."

"If the accuse would arise for their sentencing!", Davos announced as both Loras and Garlan came up off their knees and stood at attention.

"Loras Tyrell, Garlan Tyrell, while your recklessness has indeed cause us a adept commander and twenty-two men, I feel that depleting our army of two capable commanders would only make the future battles that are to come after King's Landing even more difficult", Stannis began, "Therefore, I shall postpone your sentence until a more appropriate time after my grip on the Iron Throne is secured."

A round of gasps echoes throughout the surrounding area as Margaery and Mace Tyrell could barely contain their joy, nor could Loras and Garlan contained their disbelief, meanwhile Olenna continued to eyed Stannis.

" _What's he playing at?",_ she thought, " _This isn't like him at all."_

"But", Stannis announces, ceasing all commotion around him, "I will give you the chance to redeem your honor. If you bring me the head of this Talion of Gondor before the siege's end and avenge my good brother's death, then all charges against you will be dropped, and I may have use for the both of you later on, on the battlefield and in my court."

Murmurs began to erupt once more across the grounds as various noble lords began whispering among themselves, only to be silence once more when Stannis stood up and raise his hand.

"But I would be a fool to allow the vengeance of Imry Florent's death to rest solely on the shoulders of two men who have already been bested by his killer; so all ye present, hear this!", Stannis shouts, "Any commoner who brings me the head of Talion of Gondor shall be granted a lordship! Also, the lord that they are sworn to shall be granted a seat on my Small Council in the position that best suits him! Should it be a noble who brings me his head, not only will they be granted a seat on my Small Council, but any title that they wish to claim shall be granted upon them, regardless of who it belong to previously. Only the title, Lord Paramount of the Stormlands and those that are convey by royalty are barred from this reward!"

" _And there we have it",_ Olenna thought as she glances around at all the noble houses of the Reach, their shocked faces and frantic mutterings was all she need to confirm her suspicions, " _That's the crack that broke open the floodgates. He seeks to undermine House Tyrell's influence over the Reach by pitting our bannermen against us."_

**King's Landing  
**

**High Noon the next day.**

"Are all the men in position on the western wall?", Tyrion asks.

"Aye, that they are", Bronn answers in a bored tone.

"What about the eastern wall?"

"Aye, there too."

"What about the southern wall?"

"Look, every wall is manned up, okay? Fretting about it won't make this battle any fooking easier", Bronn told Tyrion as Talion just stood there on the central battlement above the Dragon Gate.

"He's right, you know? A commander worrying themselves before a battle will only make things worse, especially if the men see him worried", Talion advises.

"Well I doubt they can see me from here", Tyrion jokes, "I can barely see over the wall here."

"By the way, where is that cunt of a king?", Bronn asks, "Haven't seen him all morning."

"I "advise" him that the weakest assault would probably be at the Mud Gate and he chose there to be present at", Tyrion answers.

"You really don't want him out here, do you?", Bronn asks.

"I don't want the men to see him cowering, that would definitely break their already low morale", Tyrion replied, "Now while you, me, and Captain Talion command this wall, I have several veteran Lannister captains commanding the others. Those men have fought alongside my father for years and know what they're doing. They're also smart enough to know when they need help and will request aid at the first sign of real trouble."

"Yeah, they get the easy jobs while we deal with the main burnt of the assault", Bronn points out before turning to Talion, "What do you think of all this, Ser Captain?"

Talion was looking over the horizon westward, "I think they're here", as he points. Tyrion and Bronn follow his finger and are barely able to make out a mass of movement coming their way.

"You must have some eyes to be able to see that far out", Bronn compliments.

" _If they only knew",_ Talion thought as the first column of men appear, waving the banners of up to a hundred different houses from both the Reach and the Stormlands. Behind them marched the knights, strapped in their gleaming armor atop of their mighty warhorses, each carrying a personal banner of their own. Up next, came the bloated mass of the infantry, gruff looking men who knew without a doubt that they would be doing most of the dirty work today, regardless of what the maesters would write in the history books afterwards. Eventually the archers and the common cavalry came within view; with the archers and crossbowmen forming in the center while the horsemen took up both flanks. And in the center of it all was Stannis Baratheon personal retinue, with the man himself leading it.

"Why doesn't he have any catapults?", Talion asks as he noticed that none of the long range projectiles were in sight.

"Varys has informed me that the neither the Vale or Dorne has thrown their support behind Stannis and that the Iron Islands have rose up once again in rebellion, and there is still the Young Wolf of the north, Robb Stark. Lest not forget the threat of Daenerys Targaryen from across the Narrow Sea, so Stannis most likely need to capture King's Landing intact, walls and everything, if he's going to be able to deal with them and leave the capital with a small garrison once he's done."

"You make it sound like we can't hold them off", Talion commented.

"Let's just say that the odd don't seem to be in our favor", Tyrion replies, "I'm somewhat of a gambling man, Talion."

It took well over a hour before the army came within full view of King's Landing and all the while Talion merely stood there watching, never once showing signs of fright or even worry, simply because he has face far worse than any of the men in front of him had to offer. Too bad that couldn't be said for the rest of the men on the battlement.

Talion didn't need Celebrimor's superior sight to see sweat-drops start to appear on the faces of the Lannisters' and Goldcloaks' next to him, nor the shaking in of their knees. But with the Elven Lord's hearing, he did pick up the sound of their frantic heartbeats. As he observed the battlements, he saw that almost one in every three men was showing signs of barely contained fear.

"This is not good", Talion told himself before picking up on Bronn saying something. Only that he wasn't speaking….

He was singing.

**_The Dornishman's wife was as fair as the sun,_ _and her kisses were warmer than spring_**

Tyrion abruptly turns around to gawk at the sellsword, "Why the Seven Hells are you singing now?"

But Bronn ignored him as he continued...

**_But the Dornishman's blade was made of black steel,_ _and its kiss was a terrible thing._**

" _That the same song he sung the other day while we were inspecting the walls",_ Talion recall as the words came back to him. It was at that moment that he figured out what Bronn was doing and decided to join in.

**_The Dornishman's wife would sing as she bathed,_ _in a voice that was sweet as a peach,_ _But the Dornishman's blade had a song of its own,_ _and a bite sharp and cold as a leech._**

"Have you both gone mad?", Tyrion said only to see that a couple of the men next to them were starting to join in on the song, their fear giving way to small laughter.

"Huh, I see", the Hand of the King said before shrugging and bellowing out the next line….

**A _s he lay on the ground with the darkness around,_ _and the taste of his blood on his tongue,_ _His brothers knelt by him and prayed him a prayer,_ _and he smiled and he laughed and he sung,_**

It spread like wildfire, soon the entire northern battlement was blurting out the song in almost perfect unison. From there, it spread to the other battlements and witnesses later said that even the Hound himself was seen murmuring the lines as he stood behind a confused King Joffrey.

All the while Stannis' army could only watch in bewilderment, or in some cases like Ser Davos, amusement.

"What the Seven Hells are they singing?", Stannis ask as Davos came up beside him.

"It's a old traveling song about a man sleeping with a Dornishman's wife. The husband finds out, of course, and it went as well for the man as one would think when he was challenge to a duel by the nobleman", Davos explained with a grin on his face.

**_"Brothers, oh brothers, my days here are done,_ _the Dornishman's taken my life,_ _But what does it matter, for all men must die,_ _and I've tasted the Dornishman's wife!"_**

"Though I much admit, they carry a fine tune", Davos pointed out, only to received a stern look from Stannis, "What? They do!"

"Oh I, I tasted the Dornishman's wife! _",_ Talion finished and then looked down at Tyrion.

"So shall we begin?", the youngest son of Tywin Lannister asked, to which Talion simple nodded.

"Bring me the shield and sword!", Tyrion ordered and moments later, Squire Podrick comes running up the stairs, carrying a sword and a shield that was don with blue flowers that surrounded a fox and hands them to Talion.

"Hope your acting is as good as your fighting", Bronn snickered.

"Guess we'll see", Talion said as he stood on top of one of the upper steps on the battlement and bellowed out….

"STANNIS BARATHEON! I HOPE YOUR SKILL AT ARMS IS BETTER THAN WHAT YOUR GOOD BROTHER OFFERED ME LAST NIGHT!", echoes throughout the field as Talion held up both the shield and the sword of Imry Florent, " I AM TALION OF GONDOR!"


End file.
